Aunque no lo creas
by elskamore
Summary: A Hermione se le ha ocultado su verdadera identidad durante toda su vida, ahora con una guerra mágica en puerta, no queda opción que enfrentar la realidad. Secretos, mentiras y engaños la atormentarán, además de su infierno particular llamado Draco Malfoy, él esta decidido a descubrir que oculta la Gryffindor.
1. Capítulo 1

**_Hola! Sinceramente no se que saldrá de esto, tenía ganas de empezar a escribir un fic más extenso, pero estaba insegura. He aquí el comienzo de una nueva historia, con muchísimo Dramione._**

 ** _La historia transcurre en el verano previo al último año escolar en Hogwarts de Draco y Hermione, el encuentro con los mortifagos en la sala de profecías ocurrió a finales del sexto año,Sirius Black no falleció._**

 ** _Todo pertenece a JKR, excepto Dramione porque ella no lo hizos emparejar, nos pertenece a los fans._**

La mujer de risos dorados lloraba abrazada a su pequeña de apenas nueve meses, habían apresado a su esposo y no tardarían en dar con ella, sabía que caería al igual que él, ella también tenía la marca.

-Thais!- dijo al ver a su cuñada entrar corriendo en la habitación- Tienes que ayudarme, sálvala de esto, debes salvarla.

-Kass, es muy arriesgado en este momento, el Lord…

-Tú no tomaste la marca aún, no sabe como encontrarte, sólo sálvala de este destino, que no cargue con nuestros errores- Kassia envolvió a la niña morena como su padre en una manta blanca, la bebé apenas se quejó- Todo esta echo sólo tienes que buscar un buen lugar….- miró a su hija con tristeza.

-No importa el origen de esas personas?

Kassia tragó fuerte y evitó la mirada de su cuñada, la pureza de la sangre era lo más importante que tenían además de las riquezas, pero por su hija...

-Sólo consíguele el mejor futuro, ella no tiene la culpa de las decisiones de sus padres- beso la frente de la pequeña- Eres la mejor decisión que tome en mi vida.

Kassia Rosier vio como Thais se marchaba con su bebé entre los brazos y un bolso, sólo esperaba que su hija tuviera una buena vida y sin oscuridad en ella.

 _17 años después…_

El maullar de Crockhancks le había despertado, el televisor de abajo daba las noticias, seguro sus padres se lo habían olvidado encendido. Apenas hacía una semana que había llegado de Hogwarts, nunca se había sentido tan agotada tanto física como mentalmente, después del encuentro con los mortifagos, sólo quería recostarse y… sólo eso. Harry se había quedado con Sirius, ella iría en dos semanas más a buscarlo e irían donde los Weasley, ni siquiera se habían telefoneado, cada uno necesitaba su espacio.

Alimento a su gato y se preparó una gran taza de té, mientras miraba las noticias, nada fuera de lo común, no como en el mundo mágico donde cada vez más se acercaba una guerra mágica.

Al menos esperaba finalizar sus estudios, sólo le quedaba un año.

Pasó el día releyendo un tomo de Pociones Avanzadas, era mejor prepararse ya para sus Éxtasis y además se distraía lo bastante para pensar en una guerra. Escuchó cuando sus padres entraron en la casa, le llamo la atención que su madre no le llamará a los gritos para que bajará a preparar la cena, ni que su padre este tarareando, como hacía cada vez que entraba a la casa. Un golpe en su puerta la hizo rebotar en la cama, su madre apareció en la puerta entreabierta.

-Ey, hola cariño…- Jean le sonrió a su hija.

-Hola mamá.

-Tenemos que hablar contigo, podrías bajar?

Hermione asintió con el ceño fruncido, dejó el tomo sobre su cama y siguió a su madre. Henry, su padre estaba llevando una bandeja con té a la sala, había cuatro tazas.

-Viene alguien más?

-Buenas tardes, Hermione…- la morena se giró y vio a su profesora de Transformaciones.

-Profesora? Sucedió algo malo? Harry…

-Todo esta bien querida- apoyo su mano en el hombro de la joven para tranquilizarla- Estoy aquí por ti, ahora por favor sentémonos.

Se sentó en la silla de la punta de la mesa, con sus padres en el lado izquierdo y su profesora en el derecho, dio un sorbo a su té y al ver que nadie hablaba decidió tomar la iniciativa.

-Qué esta sucediendo?

-Hermione… Esto será algo difícil de procesar, sólo escúchanos con atención sí?- notó el tono nervioso de su padre y el temblor en las manos de su madre que sostenían una taza, ella asintió sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Hace 17 años estábamos en el momento más difícil de nuestras vidas, a tu madre le habían diagnosticado que no podría tener hijos hacía unos meses, nos habíamos inscripto en una lista para adopción…

-Pero si yo apenas había nacido, nunca me dijeron que deseaban tener más hijos.

-Hermione, por favor…- Jean acarició la mano de su hija- Nos llamaron una mañana, nos dijeron que si aceptábamos dentro de una semana tendríamos una niña, la habían dejado la noche anterior en la puerta de un orfanato y con una nota entre sus mantas- Jane sacó del bolsillo de su saco un papel doblado que se lo entregó.

 _Cuiden de mi Hermione._

-Estuviste a la semana con nosotros, prometimos cumplir con lo que la nota nos pedía, eras la bebé más hermosa que hayamos visto- Henry sonrió y limpió una lágrima de su mejilla- Durante dos años no supimos nada de tu origen, no había datos de tu nacimiento, apenas sabíamos tu nombre, hasta que apareció Minerva.

Hermione miró a su profesora, que se encontraba nerviosa.

-Eres hija de Evan y Kassia Rosier, tu tía Thais te llevó a ese orfanato, pero se mantuvo cerca hasta que encontró apropiado contarle a tus padres adoptivos sobre tu origen, obviamente mediante mí, su amiga…

-Evan y Kassia Rosier?- susurró, había escuchado esos nombres alguna vez- Ellos eran…

-De la estirpe más pura de la sangre, por generaciones, el primer Rosier era nieto por parte de la hija de Salazar- dijo la profesora- Thais, hermana de Evan, era una traidora a la sangre, se relacionaba con los mestizos y sangre de muggles, pero mantenía una relación con su hermano y cuñada, a la cual le hizo un favor, salvarte, tu padre fue asesinado en un duelo con Alastor Moody y tu madre recibió el beso del dementor.

-Los Rosier eran mortifagos…

-Así es, lamento contarte todo esto Hermione pero era…

-Todos estos años me lo ocultaron?- miro de hito a hito a sus padres y profesora- Fue todo un teatro aquella mañana en que McGonagall apareció con mi carta a Hogwarts? Ustedes lo sabían todo? Sabían de la magia?!

-Hermione, cariño… Calmate.

-No mamá! Me mintieron!- las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, no podía creerlo, había sido engañada por sus padres, _adoptivos_.

-Todos te protegimos, _Quien tu sabes_ buscó al resto de los Rosier supo que había un bebé y una traidora en la familia, dejó encargado antes de morir a sus seguidores que siguieran la búsqueda… Encontraron hace menos de un mes a Thais, ella era la traidora a la sangre.

-Él la asesinó…- susurró su padre, más afirmación que pregunta, McGonagall asintió suspirando.

-Los papeles dictan que cuando Thais falleciera, todo quedaría en poder de la menor de los Rosier.

-Todo?

-La estirpe más pura, era y es la más rica del mundo mágico, eres la heredera Rosier, Hermione.

Ella heredera de una fortuna? Sangre pura corría por sus venas? Padres mortifagos? Sentía un sudor frío correr por su nuca, un peso enorme en el estómago y las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Necesito estar sola- subió a su habitación sin siquiera volver a mirar a sus… a Jane y Henry.

Una mujer acariciaba el cabello lacio de su hijo, estaba adormilado sobre sus piernas, como cuando tenía pesadillas y corría a ella para que lo tranquilice.

Estaban en su casa veraniega en Francia, era lo mejor antes de llevar a cabo su plan, si lograba convencer a su hijo de lo correcto.

El chico había pasado por mucho los últimos dos meses, al igual que ella, el Lord había llamado a su esposo para que cumpliera con una tarea, una tarea que no pudo cumplir y lo llevó a caer en manos de los aurores, con Veritasetum contar varios planes del Lord y recibir el beso del dementor.

Draco había perdido a su guía, a su mayor ídolo, a su padre, aunque Narcisa se negaba a que Draco quisiera seguir los pasos de su esposo, esa eran las intenciones de él, no permitiría que acabará igual.

-Draco…- el chico rubio abrió sus ojos y miro con confusión a su madre, se sentó derecho sobre el sillón en la típica postura Malfoy- No debes hacerlo.

-Madre lo haré, estuve todo el año preparándome…

-Él no te recibirá con los brazos abiertos, esta buscando responsables y seremos los primeros en caer, no podemos permitirlo… No puedo permitir que mi hijo se vaya a entregar en bandeja a Voldemort.

-No puedes escoger por mí, madre- el chico se levantó molesto.

-Has cumplido diecisiete años hace apenas unos días, la ley mágica dicta que serás mayor en un año, tengo derecho sobre ti todavía Draco Malfoy y haremos lo que yo diga.

Draco observó a su madre nunca la había visto tan fuerte y decidida, a pesar de la reciente muerte de su esposo, seguía en pie, _por él_.

-Entonces, cual es el plan?- pregunto resignado.

-Iremos a los lugares donde nunca sospecharían de que estemos.

-Lugares?

-Iré a casa de mi hermana, Andrómeda.

-Tu hermana, la traidora…

-Nunca perdí el contacto con la persona que me entendió en esa mansión de locos que era mi familia- Draco observó a su madre, no creía lo que veía, su madre relacionándose con traidores- No todo lo que tu padre dijo es cierto, Draco… Él vivía en otras épocas, todo ha cambiado.

-Madre…

-Tú irás donde el Lord nunca sospecharía- Narcisa acarició la mejilla de su hijo que la seguía observando cauteloso- Hogwarts.

-Hogwarts!? Estas loca, madre? Permanezco ahí 9 meses al año y quieres que vuelva.

-Es eso o que el Lord te asesine.

-Y por qué no ir ambos a casa de Andrómeda?

-Si encuentran a alguno de los dos será a mí, no puedo permitir que te tome, he hablado con Severus y Albus, estarás con ellos el resto del verano y completaras el último año escolar…

-Snape? El es un mortifago, irá corriendo a decirle a su amo.

-No me corresponde a mi decirlo, pero Severus trabaja como agente encubierto.

-Así que me dejaras con ellos? Encerrado en ese castillo?

-Es lo mejor por ahora, corremos un gran peligro Draco y los que se hacían llamar nuestros amigos, ya no lo son, estamos en un limbo.

-Padre no hubiera aceptado esto…

-Lucius esta muerto- dijo su madre con la voz entrecortada- Yo salvare esta familia, no permitiré que un mestizo con complejo de grandeza nos deje en la ruina.

-Mestizo? De qué hablas, madre?

-Irás a Hogwarts, Severus te contará todo lo que se te ocultó, debes entender que las decisiones tomadas por tu padre eran erróneas y no debes hacer lo mismo, es mi última palabra.

La mañana siguiente, Draco Malfoy tomó el traslador que lo llevó a esa escuela del infierno, en la sala del director, Dumbledore y profesor de Pociones lo esperaban allí.

-Es interesante como el destino los reúne, no Severus?- dijo el director.

 _Este viejo esta chiflado_ , pensó Draco.

 ** _Y qué les pareció? Si tienen dudas pueden dejarmelas en un review o mensaje privado como deseen. Estaré actualizando dentro de unos 5/6 días, saludos!_**


	2. Capítulo 2

**_Hola! Vine unos días antes de lo previsto, espero que disfruten este capítulo, son medios cortos pero trataré de ir haciéndolos más largos, espero que les guste, nos leemos en unos días._**

 ** _Todo pertenece a JKR, excepto Dramione porque ella no lo hizos emparejar, nos pertenece a los fans._**

Hermione arrastraba su equipaje buscando el andén, Crockhancks iba en uno de sus brazos, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos pero se negaba a dejarlas salir.

Hace tres días desde que McGonagall y sus padres le habían dicho la verdad, apenas pudo cruzar palabras con ellos, no podía estar en la misma habitación.

Había pensado en ir a la madriguera, pero tendría que dar explicaciones y era lo que menos deseaba, así que le escribió a Dumbledore, fue su última esperanza, sabía que estaba muy ocupado con la Orden pero no perdería la fe.

La respuesta llego en horas, la invitaba a quedarse cuanto quisiera en la escuela, no era correcto, pero como decían Hogwarts siempre estará para ti. Esa mañana le informó a sus padres que se iría a la escuela un tiempo, ellos asintieron y pidieron que les escribiera, pero dudaba que lo hiciera.

El tren salía a las doce del mediodía con destino a los terrenos de Hogwarts y Hogsmade, pocos eran los viajeros, Hermione se encerró en un compartimiento y paso las siguientes horas enfrascada en un viejo libro.

Se miró en el reflejo, ella se seguía viendo parecida a su padre, en los ojos y el cabello alborotado, que trataba de domar con gel, veía la sonrisa de su madre en ella. No podía aceptar que no fuera su hija, todo era como una maldita pesadilla.

Ron le había mandado una carta, preguntándole en cuanto iría a la madriguera, le mintió diciendo que pasaría unas semanas en Francia con sus padres, que deseaba pasar tiempo con ellos, antes de volver a la escuela.

El tren llegó a la estación, se bajó y camino en la oscuridad apenas iluminadas por las farolas. Un carruaje ya esperaba por ella, cuando diviso el colegio lo encontró más triste que nunca, alguna que otra luz se escapaba por ventanas, parecía tenebroso, pero era su hogar en fin.

Apenas bajó del carruaje, Crockhancks corrió en dirección al bosque, ya volvería más tarde, entro al castillo, estaba más silencioso que de costumbre.

-Buenas noches, señorita Granger- su director apareció saliendo del Gran Comedor- Una hermosa noche pero silenciosa verdad?

-Así es, profesor… Es extraño.

-Te acostumbras con el tiempo, nueve meses ruidoso y otros tres en silencio, como si el castillo descansará luego de una larga jornada- le hizo una seña para que lo siga.

-Usted vive aquí?

-Hace ya unos veinte años, ya no tenía sentido volver a una casa que apenas habitaba, este es mi verdadero hogar.

-Muchísimas gracias por permitirme quedarme, profesor.

-No hay de que, señorita Granger… Sabe bien usted que será bien recibida, como cualquier alumno.

-Pero usted nunca…

-Harry debía descansar, estar entre estas paredes le daría mucho en lo que pensar y lo necesitamos siempre fuerte- le respondió adivinando sus pensamientos- Es mejor que este pasando tiempo con Sirius, ahora.

-Profesor, usted lo sabe?

-Lo sé, Minerva me lo confesó hace unos años, cuando noté el parecido con Kassia, eres idéntica a ella, lamento si esto te incómoda.

-Esta bien, yo sólo quiero procesarlo todo- el director le sonrió con cariño.

-Todo irá mejor ahora que lo sabes, puede que creas que sea malo porque ellos eran mortifagos pero los conocí, fueron mis alumnos y eran sorprendentes, cuando desees puedo contarte más de ellos.

-Gracias, profesor… Ahora deseo descansar.

-Por supuesto, y por eso estamos aquí.

Frenaron enfrente de un gran cuadro, pudo reconocer a Godric, Salazar, Helga y Rowena.

-Este iba a ser tu lugar a partir del próximo septiembre, es la torre anual.

-Seré la premio anual?- preguntó con una enorme sonrisa, la primera en varios días.

-Así es, este espacio sera tuyo junto a otro compañero, gracias a sus logros académicos y buen compañerismo, serán recompensados con la torre hasta que acabe el año- Dumbledore susurró la contraseña Té de limón y el cuadro se abrió- Avisare a los elfos que te traigan algo de cenar, mañana pasa por mi despacho, tengo una tarea para ti que disfrutarás.

-Una tarea?

-La señora Pince esta de vacaciones en Rusia junto a su familia, y me ha permitido que entres a gusto a la biblioteca, hay muchos libros que requieren sanación y por lo que sé, ya la has ayudado previamente.

-Por supuesto, profesor- asintió enérgicamente- Gracias nuevamente y buenas noches.

-Descanse señorita Granger.

No podía salir de los terrenos, ni siquiera ir a Hogsmade. Encerrado en ese castillo de mierda hasta que comiencen las clases.

Dumbledore lo había dejado encargado a Snape que lo llevaría a su dormitorio.

-No puedo ir simplemente a las mazmorras?

-Las salas se cierran durante el receso escolar, ni el mismo Dumbledore puede entrar, irás a la torre anual, de todos modos ya ibas a ir allí.

-Así que me nombraron premio anual, no me lo esperaba- dijo con sarcasmo.

Llegaron al cuadro de los fundadores, Snape susurró la contraseña, que de paso era bastante estúpida y subieron las escaleras.

La gran sala estaba decorada con colores neutros, sin ningún color que identificara una casa, una pared llena de libros y la de enfrente un gran ventanal de donde entraba el sol de mediodía.

-Acogedor.

-La habitación a la derecha es la tuya, Draco- el profesor se giró a él- Si gustas puedes pasarte por las tardes a mi despacho, eres un buen compañero de pociones.

-Claro, al menos algo interesante que hacer aquí… Ni mi propia habitación pudo escoger?

-Deja de ser tan mal agradecido, tu madre sacrificó su orgullo al pedirle esto a Dumbledore- unos pasos en las escaleras hizo callar a Snape- Señorita Granger, nos honra con su presencia.

 _Qué hacía ella aquí?_

-Buenas tardes, profesor… Malfoy- apenas le dirigió la mirada.

-Tengo entendido que Dumbledore ya la informo de su compañero de torre- ella asintió- Espero que ninguno de los dos genere problemas, sino yo mismo los pondré en el tren rumbo a Londres.

Los miro a ambos y se retiró ondeando su túnica negra al bajar las escaleras.

La chica tomo varios libros y pergaminos de un escritorio.

-Tarea en vacaciones, eres una insufrible sabelotodo, Granger.

Ella lo ignoró olímpicamente, paso a su lado y subió a su habitación.

-Ya quisiera que sean tareas- susurró para ella misma, pero el rubio la escuchó, frunció el ceño.

Con una floritura hizo elevar su baúl y entró en su cuarto, ahora si se podía hablar de buen gusto, el verde predominaba en la habitación y un cortinado espeso cubría los ventanales.

Se recostó en la cama, era igual de cómoda que la suya en Malfoy Manor aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Un sonido en la habitación continúa le recordó con quién compartiría torre.

Qué hacía Granger aquí? Corría peligro igual que él? Pero si era así seguro que el pobretón de Weasel y Potty también tendrían que estar aquí. Bufó, que le interesaba a él esa sangre sucia, seguramente le habría rogado a Dumbledore no salir de Hogwarts así podía estudiar toda la biblioteca entera, estúpida creía que estudiando su sangre inmunda iba a ser más importante que una sangre tan pura y limpia como la de él.

Al menos sacaba algo positivo de esto, tendría a quien molestar el resto del verano, y del año escolar.


	3. Capítulo 3

**_Todo pertenece a JKR, excepto Dramione porque ella no lo hizos emparejar, nos pertenece a los fans._**

 _Dos semanas después._

Finales de junio, el calor se sentía en el colegio y ni con hechizos, se lograba enfriar las habitaciones, no duraban más de media hora.

Ahora entendía porque no se podía estar en la escuela en esta época, era el mismísimo infierno.

Corrió a un lado la fina sábana que la cubría, tomó una muda de ropa y se dirigió al baño de prefectos, eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana, nadie estaría despierto todavía y rogaba que fuera así porque iba en remera y pantaloncillos, no sería agradable que la vieran en esas pintas.

El agua fría de la gran tina, mejor dicho piscina, le sacó el calor y la relajo completamente, lavó su cabello con todo el tiempo del mundo y lo desenredo, se lo secó con un hechizo y lo amarró en una alta coleta.

Se colocó una pollera a tablas negra que le llegaba a medio muslo, más una remera blanca, unas sandalias en el mismo color que la pollera y comenzó su día en la biblioteca.

La reparación de libros llevaba tiempo y dedicación, los alumnos los trataban como si fueran trapo de piso, a medida que Hermione los reparaba, los leía, sacaba provecho de la actividad que realizaba. Ese mediodía se encontró remendando un libro muy antiguo.

-Las familias mágicas originarias…- leyó en voz alta.

Lo dejo apartado de la pila que iría a los estantes, ese libro se iba con ella.

Se hundió en el sillón más cómodo de la sala con el libro entre sus manos, admitía que le temblaban un poco.

Leyó unas 40 páginas hasta que dio con el apellido Rosier, eran amigos fieles de la familia de Salazar Slytherin, todos los descendientes Rosier habían asistido a Hogwarts, muchos Slytherins y un que otro Ravenclaw, el árbol genealógico que había al final de la información de los Rosier, marcaba un "Hija Rosier". Habían sido una familia adinerada con muchas tierras en el norte de Inglaterra, relacionadas con las familias Nott, Black y Malfoy, todos también sirvientes a Tom Riddle.

-Interesada en las familias puras, Granger? Ni aunque intentarás engatusar a algún descendiente puro, tu sangre no cambiará acéptalo- Malfoy se inclinó detrás de ella para ver lo que leía- Rosier, gracias a que esa familia desapareció, los Malfoy somos la familia más rica del mundo mágico.

-Estas mal informado, hurón- se carcajeo Hermione, le señaló el árbol genealógico- Hay una hija, y por las fechas, debe tener nuestra edad, así que siguen siendo los segundos.

Hermione deseó en ese momento decirle quien era ella, pero recordó lo que sucedió con su tía biológica, los mortífagos la seguían buscando y Malfoy era hijo de uno de ellos, aunque haya fallecido, sospechaba que el rubio pertenecía también, pero su brazo izquierdo decía lo contrario, no lo era. Y si estaba aquí encerrado en la escuela, era porque los mortifagos lo buscaban, al igual que a la hija de los Rosier, pero no podía decírselo era Draco Malfoy, la persona que más detestaba en la tierra.

-Pero no esta, así que los Malfoy somos los más poderosos y puros- dijo sonriendo con superioridad.

-Lo que digas, Malfoy- Hermione rodo los ojos- Ya llegará alguien que te baje de esa estúpida nube de riquezas y egocentrismo…

-Con que caíste ante los encantos de Trelawney.

-Sólo uso la lógica, hurón- la chica estaba subiendo las escaleras pero se giro- Mira tu árbol genealógico un poco más, creí ver un Malfoy hace doscientos años que se casó con una muggle, y tuvieron un hijo… que falleció en un incendio- la mirada de Draco sólo confirmó más lo que había leído- Que forma de caer bajo, terminando con su propia sangre, en el árbol de los Rosier no se vio nunca algo así.

Se metió en su habitación sin esperar una respuesta, lo había echo enojar y mucho, ese era el punto débil de Malfoy, su apellido y su historia, por lo visto no muchos sabían, sino hubiera sido objeto de burla.

Una lechuza esperaba en su ventana, tomó un sobre y le dio un dulce al animal. Abrió el pergamino y reconoció la letra, era de McGonagall.

Hermione, lamento que te hayamos contado recién ahora la verdad, pero era necesario para protegerte. Ahora, debo charlar nuevamente contigo, volveré en dos días a Hogwarts, Albus me contó que estás allí, espero verte al mediodía en mi despacho.

Saludos, Minerva.

Dos días después, Hermione se encontraba junto a McGonagall, cada una en un sofá enfrentados.

-Te he dado tu tiempo para procesar, se que estas enojada conmigo y tus padres, pero hay muchos problemas, Hermione.

-Ayudaré en lo que sea necesario pero deseo que esto no salga de aquí, soy Hermione Jean Granger, nacida de muggles.

-Claro que sí, para tu protección también, hay demasiado en juego si Quién tu sabes se entera que la hija de los Rosier esta viva y además esta en contra- Minerva sirvió limonada y galletas para ambas- Evan fue el primer mortifago en unirse a las filas junto a Kassia, como necesitaban más, hicieron negocios con otras familias poderosas para subir aún más sus estatus, si se unían a su partido, como lo llamaban al lado oscuro, Rosier ayudaría en los negocios de las demás familias, así se incrementaron las filas de Quién tu sabes.

-Eran como trueques…

-Así es, mientras las familias fueran partidarias de lo que los Rosier apoyaban, los negocios irían en viento en popa, pero si se negaban, perderían hasta su último centavo, tu padre era muy inteligente a la hora de hacer contratos… Esto nos lleva a que eres dueña y responsable de todos los negocios Rosier…

-Pero yo no puedo aceptar algo así!

-…En cuanto seas mayor legalmente, ahora yo soy la responsable anónima, Thais me dejo en el testamento, hasta cuando seas mayor o cuando tu decidas tomar las riendas, vas a poder terminar los negocios y vender todas las tierras si quieres, yo estaré siempre para ayudarte, lo hice con Thais y lo haré contigo.

-Podemos dejarlo hasta después de mi cumpleaños? Me lo pensaré y veremos que hacemos con todo.

-Claro, como desees- Hermione se levantó del sofá al igual que Minerva- Oh y Hermione? Traje unas cosas que te pertenecen, si gustas verlas están en el salón en desuso antes de llegar a la Sala de Menesteres.

Iba de regreso a su sala común, bufaba ante el recuerdo de que era dueña de tantas riquezas y responsable de negocios que ella ni había pactado! Toda una herencia de magia oscura y encima Voldemort la perseguía, ya podía sentir un poco de lo que su mejor amigo padecía. Y McGonagall que le había traído cosas que le pertenecían, claro como si las quisiera.

Pero también le daba curiosidad, tal vez encontrará algo que ayudara a Harry, si pertenecían al lado oscuro y eran de los primeros sirvientes, algo habría allí, tal vez uno de los horrocruxes que Harry le dijo.

-Draco, puedes dejar de comportarte como un idiota y tratar de no arruinar la poción.

El rubio gruño, y echo un vistazo a su caldero, arrojo un ingrediente y revolvió, la salvó por suerte sino Snape lo pondría a limpiar calderos hasta que terminará el verano.

-Qué es lo que te tiene tan incompetente esta tarde?

-Esa estúpida de Granger, mencionó a los Rosier y algo del pasado Malfoy.

-Los Rosier?, están muertos…- Snape sirvió la poción de su caldero en diferentes frascos- No tienes que preocuparte por lo que diga una sangre sucia.

-Tuvieron una hija y si esta viva… Puede acabar con todo lo que los Malfoy tenemos.

Su padre se había metido en los estúpidos negocios de Evan Rosier, si quería podía dejar a los Malfoy en bancarrota, Lucius se había relajado al ver que ambos Rosier estaban muertos. Pero estaba esa estúpida niña, que podía acabar con todo lo que tenía.

-Concéntrate en mantenerte ocupado en estas pociones, hay que abastecer a la enfermería para por lo menos seis meses.

El Slytherin salía de las mazmorras cuando vio a Hermione subir con prisa por las escaleras, esas no eran las escaleras a la biblioteca y tampoco a la sala común que compartían, decidió seguirla durante un tramo.

Granger tiene un buen trasero y piernas. Pero que piensas Malfoy! Es una sangre sucia, pero de buen trasero. Sacudió su cabeza para espantar esos pensamientos. Que hacía mirándola a esa insufrible sabelotodo? Estar tanto tiempo sin ninguna de sus amiguitas, ya le había jodido la cabeza que hasta miraba a Granger.

Séptimo piso, ese era el destino de la sabelotodo, se metería a la sala de Menesteres? Estaba equivocado, entro por una puerta anterior, se asomó y la vio inclinada sobre un baúl, con las siglas H.K.R.

-Qué tienes ahí, Granger?

La chica se irguió del susto, echo un hechizo reductor al baúl y se lo guardo en el bolsillo de la pollera.

-Nada que sea de tu interés, hurón.

-Y si no es nada de mi interés, por qué lo escondes tan arduamente? Quién es H.K.R? Algún enamorado que te ha mandado regalos? No lo creo, quien miraría a una sabelotodo como tú- a medida que hablaba se acercaba más a ella- Contéstame o me veré obligado a sacarte ese baúl.

De lo cerca que tenía al rubio, Hermione tuvo que elevar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos mercurio, el idiota tenía lindos ojos, la Gryffindor rio.

-De qué te ríes?

-De ti obviamente- dijo Hermione- De verdad serás capaz de tocarme, tocar mi ropa para sacar lo que me pertenece? Entrar en contacto con una sangre sucia? Que bajo estas cayendo, Malfoy…

Los ojos del rubio chispearon de la ira y ella sonrió más, golpeo hombro con hombro al apartarse de él, pero fue más rápido y la tomó con fuerza de la muñeca.

-Suéltame maldito infeliz!- le gritó retorciéndose en su agarre.

-Dame el baúl!

-Suéltame, me estas dañando, Malfoy!

-Señor Malfoy, suelte a la señorita Granger- Snape apareció en la entrada- Su madre no lo educó como un perfecto caballero para que usted vaya por ahí maltratando mujeres, que diría Narcisa si se enterará…

Draco miró con furia al profesor y devuelta a Granger, la soltó como si su toque quemara. Hermione levantó su varita que se había caído en el forcejeo y camino a la salida, se frenó junto al profesor que había extendido la mano.

-Esta bien, Granger?

-Perfectamente profesor- dijo confundida ante el interés del profesor, Draco estaba igual- Gracias y con permiso…

Draco esperó hasta que los pasos de la chica en las escaleras desaparecieran.

-Por qué la defendiste?

-No puedes ir hurgando en la vida de los demás cuando se te plazca, Draco- le reprendió Severus- Además no te conviene meterte en los asuntos de la señorita Granger, hay demasiada gente protegiéndola y me incluyo.

-Estás protegiendo a esa sangre sucia? Es qué todo el mundo enloqueció?- grito el chico- Qué, es otro plan para Potter y como es tan estúpido lo tiene que hacer ella?

-Sólo la involucra a ella y ninguno de sus amiguitos esta al tanto, todavía no es tiempo para que tú ni nadie lo sepa.

-Ahora me dirás que incluso necesita más protección que Potter?

El profesor se tomó su tiempo y asintió diciendo- Dada las situaciones, sí Hermione Granger es más importante que Harry Potter en estos momentos- y se retiró dejándolo aún más confundido.

 ** _Y que les pareció? Ya se! Seguramente se preguntan cuando Draco descubrirá el origen de Hermione, pero lo lamento, falta muuuucho para que pase eso. Bueno, los dejo aquí, saludos._**


	4. Capítulo 4

**_Todo pertenece a JKR, excepto Dramione porque ella no lo hizos emparejar, nos pertenece a los fans._**

No la vio el resto de la tarde, tampoco en la cena que los elfos les servían en su sala. Se fue a su habitación enfadado consigo mismo por estar pensando en esa sangre sucia, qué era lo que sucedía con ella como para que necesiten protegerla más que el estúpido de Potter?

Un gritó lo sacó de sus pensamientos, esperó unos segundos y este volvió a escucharse todavía peor, era Granger. Serían los mortifagos? La torturarían para que le diga donde estaba él.

Draco no supo porque tomó su varita y corrió a la habitación continúa, abrió la puerta y se encontró con la habitación apenas iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba entre las cortinas. Granger se sacudía en la cama, estaba teniendo pesadillas, no dejaba de repetir nombres.

-Aléjate, no me toques!

-Granger, despierta!- la sacudió por los hombros y sólo logró que ella lo pateara- Santísima mierda, Granger despierta!

La chica abrió los ojos y se alejó lo más que pudo de él temblando.

-Aléjate de mí, Lucius!- le gritó y sólo confundió más al muchacho, qué tenía que ver su padre?

-No soy Lucius, soy Draco- dijo en un susurro y guardando la varita, la bruja siguió todos sus movimientos- Tenías pesadillas, Granger.

-Estás mintiendo, eres Lucius y volviste para marcarme nuevamente.

Draco no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, de que diantres hablaba? Qué había ocurrido hace unos meses en el ministerio?

-Marcarte? Granger soy Draco Malfoy, no Lucius… Él esta muerto- esto último lo dijo contraído.

-No me harás daño?- parecía una niña temerosa en ese momento y Draco sintió como se le contraía el estómago.

-No, Granger… Excepto si me molestas mucho, eso ya lo sabes, eres insufrible.

Hermione parpadeo un par de veces y miro la habitación, parecía haber vuelto a ser ella, se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y suspiro.

-Lamento si te saque de tu sueño de belleza Malfoy, puedes volver a él- dijo sin mirarlo- Y… gracias por despertarme.

Draco asintió y se dio la vuelta para salir, pero no se quedaría con la duda.

-Qué sucedió con mi padre?

-Malfoy…

-Sólo dímelo, necesito saber que cosas a hecho él.

Draco le había pedido a su padrino que le hablara de las atrocidades que cometía su padre, llegó hasta pensar que se estaba convirtiendo en un Voldemort. Había asesinado a muchos muggles, los había torturado hasta morir y… violado.

-Él te…

-No, no!- le interrumpió la Gryffindor- Era su intención, lo vi en sus ojos, pero no podía desaparecerse de allí y había demasiada gente, quería llevarme a la mansión lo dijo.

-Entonces que hizo?

Draco miro a la chica que tomaba su varita y susurraba unas palabras quitó unas vendas que ya estaban rojas, se acercó a ella para ver, unas letras se iban mostrando en el interior del brazo, reconoció la letra de su padre tan aristocrática, alrededor de la palabra había demás cortes que seguían sangrando.

-Sangre sucia- susurró ella- La hizo con magia negra, cuando Lucius recibió el beso del dementor lo supe, dejó de arder pero es imposible que se cierre, así que…

-Sólo la dejas estar…

-Sí, vendo y la oculto con el hechizo Desilusionador, no quiero a nadie sobre mí mirándome con lástima- Draco apartó la vista de ella- Tú no eres como ellos.

-No me conoces, así que cállate- saltó a la defensiva.

-Puede que no te conozca a la perfección, pero veo como te incómodas cada vez que lees las noticas sobre los ataques de los mortifagos a pueblos muggles como narran cada hecho, odiaras a los muggles como yo, pero no les tocarías ni un pelo, quieres venderle a la gente que eres malo, que poco te importa la guerra que se avecina.

-Has estado muy pendiente de mí, Granger.

-No eres más que un niño asustado, Malfoy!

-Ya para de una vez, Granger!- le gritó y Hermione lo miró con furia- Métete en tus asuntos, por lo visto tienes mucho por hacer y no quiero ser tu distracción, así que adiós.

Y otra vez volvieron a ignorarse, fue una semana llena de gruñidos entre ellos, parecían bestias enojadas una con la otra, no podían estar más de un minuto en la misma sala.

Hermione iba de camino a la biblioteca cuando se cruzó con el director.

-Buenos días, profesor.

-Buenos días señorita Granger, un día hermoso para estar afuera verdad?- esta asintió sonriendo- Usted sabe que no esta aquí en contra de su voluntad y es libre de ir a Hogsmade si lo desea o al lugar que quiera?

-Si, lo sé profesor, sólo que hasta ahora no tuve el deseo de salir…- dijo la joven- Pero tal vez hoy si, la temperatura no es tan alta y podría caminar hasta el pueblo.

-Si es así, podrías ir a Las Tres Escobas y recoger a una dama que espera entrar aquí al final de la tarde? No puede ingresar al menos que la inviten.

-Sí, claro…

-Es integrante reciente de la Orden- le susurró el director- Que tenga una buena tarde, señorita Granger.

-Igualmente profesor.

La Gryffindor volvió a la sala anual por su bolso, contaba con varias monedas todavía, en breve debería hacer una visita a Gringgots.

Hizo varias compras, le falto unos libros pero por lo visto la librería abría sólo durante etapa del colegio, así que tendría que esperar hasta el próximo mes. Entró en Las Tres Escobas, no sabía como era la mujer que Dumbledore le pidió que recogiera, así que se sentó en la barra y pidió una cerveza de mantequilla.

-Oh, Hermione! Qué te trae por aquí?- le dijo Madame Norberta.

-De visita en Hogwarts, me pidieron ayuda en la biblioteca durante el receso escolar.

-Ni siquiera el verano te para a ti con tus libros- Hermione rio- Toma niña y ten una buena tarde.

Se bebió la cerveza de a pequeños sorbos, estaba tan helada que desearía tener una en cada día de intenso calor en el castillo.

Alguien se situó en la banca a su lado, llevaba una túnica verde con capucha, la que ocultaba su identidad, unas manos perfectamente cuidadas y uñas bordo se dejaron ver sobre la barra, llevaba la sombra de un anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo.

-Señorita Granger?- susurró la mujer bajo la túnica- Dumbledore me dijo que la encontraría aquí.

Era la mujer que su director esperaba que llevará.

-Yo la acompañaré al castillo, señora…

-Black, Narcisa Black- dijo dejando ver una parte de su rostro, Hermione se quedó boquiabierta pero soltó unas monedas en la barra y se levantó, la mujer ni siquiera le había dado una de esas miradas de asco que acostumbraba a llevar más que tatuada en el rostro, ahora sólo era un rostro triste.

-Sígame, la ayudaré a ingresar a la escuela.

-Señora Black, puedo hacerle una pregunta?- la mujer asintió en su dirección- Por qué se ha unido a la Orden? Disculpe si me entrometo demasiado, no responda si no quiere.

-Esta bien querida- respondió Narcisa- Nunca seguí los ideales de Quién tu sabes, ni siquiera los de mi esposo y familia, no fui ni como Sirius, Andrómeda y Regulus, valientes e ir en contra de todo lo que nos habían inculcado, fui cobarde y me redimí a seguir lo que mis allegados creían correcto- suspiró- Hace un año, en el décimo sexto cumpleaños de Draco, él expresó a nuestros allegados que iniciaría la preparación para ser un Mortifago, todos lo felicitaron, pero yo no pude, no quería que mi hijo sea igual a ellos, que se transforme en Lucius, esa es la meta de Draco, pero no podía permitirlo, tenía que encontrar la manera de evitar que llegara a convertirse, así que di información importante a la Orden.

-Usted dio aviso de la noche en el ministerio? Fue la informante.

-Así es, luego supe de que Potter tuvo de esa visión sobre Sirius siendo atacado por Voldemort, pero los demás lo supieron por mí, les dije quienes irían y en que momento sería mejor atacarlos, además de sus debilidades… Sabía que esto provocaría la irá del señor tenebroso, que mi esposo y hermana fallaran en una tarea, nos condenaría a todos, sin perdón alguno, así Draco no se convertiría.

-Usted entregó a su hermana y esposo…

-No, entregué a dos monstruos- la mujer parpadeo varias veces para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran- Las cosas que Lucius y Bella hicieron no tienen perdón.

-Su hijo no lo sabe, verdad?

-No, y no es el momento que lo sepa.

Llegaron a la entrada de la escuela, una de las estatuas se movió hasta posicionarse frente a Narcisa Black.

-La señora Black tiene permiso de Albus Dumbledore para permanecer cuanto desee en estas tierras- dijo la joven mientras realizaba una floritura hacía la estatua, esta volvió a su lugar.

-Sirius me dio la opción de unirme a la Orden- continuó la mujer- Cuando supo que fui la informante hasta me dio la posibilidad de esconderme en la mansión Black, pero eso supondría contarle a Draco, quedarme con él ahí y además que Potter esta en la mansión y sabes lo que serían ambos juntos y en esta situación.

-No sería lo mejor para nada- Hermione sonrió un poco al igual que la mujer.

-Acepte formar parte de la Orden, estoy segura que al tiempo de saberlo los demás será difícil aceptarme pero Sirius, mi hermana, Minerva y Albus prometieron ayudar a que lo hagan, seguramente tendrán sus dudas pero lo respeto, permanecí en el bando opuesto durante toda mi vida- se encogió de hombros- Ahora señorita Granger, Minerva me pidió un favor…

-Usted sabe?- su voz tembló al hablar.

-Sí, el árbol genealógico de los Black y Rosier se cruzaron en algún punto hace unas generaciones, conocí a tus padres biológicos y si en algún momento deseas saber o que te ayude cuando tengas que manejar los negocios, no dudes en mandarme una lechuza.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias- cuando llegaban ya a las puertas de Hogwarts, Hermione se detuvo- Sabe si alguien más esta informado de mi situación?

-Severus, Sirius y Remus, todavía no quieren contarle a nadie más, velamos por tu seguridad Hermione, cuando sea necesario que se sepa al mundo mágico, tendremos a la Orden cuidándote tanto a ti como a Potter.

-Bueno ya llegamos- Hermione se detuvo en el vestíbulo- Debo ir a cumplir tareas a la biblioteca, nos veremos pronto señora Black.

-Hermione? Puedo llamarte así verdad?- la chica asintió- Espero que no haya ningún rencor entre nosotras por nuestros encuentros anteriores, lo lamento.

-Todo esta bien, Narcisa- la mujer le dio una sonrisa- Que tenga una buena tarde.

-Oh y lamento molestarte con algo más- Narcisa subió los escalones que Hermione había subido y le tendió un baúl que cabía perfectamente en su mano- Puedes dárselo a Draco? Dile que Snape pidió que se lo dieras o algo así.

-Claro se lo daré.

-Ahora sí, ten buena tarde.

Sanó libros hasta que el sol se ocultó, ya le quedaban unos doscientos, le quedaría un mes libre, no sabría que hacer en las tardes, ni siquiera tenía en sus planes volver a su casa, menos ver a Ron y Harry, entre más tiempo distara de verlos mejor, no estaba preparada para contarles.

Sintió moverse junto a el movimiento de su cuerpo, el baúl en su bolsillo, para esas horas ya estaría en la torre y no supondría ningún inconveniente entregarle el recado de su madre, sin que levantara sospechas de que no venía de parte de Snape.

 ** _Realmente lo siento mucho por actualizar después de ¿un mes creo? Estoy ahogada en trabajos prácticos eternos y exámenes, trataré de actualizar en fin de semana cuando me tomó un tiempo libre para Dramionear (?) Espero que les este gustando el curso de la historia, a mi me tiene fascinada, tengo muchas ideas para esto y espero realmente cumplirlas, compartiendolas con ustedes, muchísimas gracias por cada review en serio, no me tengo fe en la escritura y cada comentario o mensaje donde me ponen que les gusta o dicen que escribo lindo, me levanta el ánimo, es muy importante para mí. Nuevamente gracias y nos leemos pronto. Saludos!_**


	5. Capítulo 5

**_Todo pertenece a JKR, excepto Dramione porque ella no lo hizos emparejar, nos pertenece a los fans._**

Camino a la torre mientras pasaba de mano en mano el pequeño baúl, no terminaba de procesar que Narcisa formaba parte de la Orden, nunca lo hubiera imaginado, siempre la había visto como una esposa trofeo que se dedicaba a largas tardes de té con sangres puras despotricando sobre la vida de los demás, le daba lástima. Pero la Narcisa Malfoy, ahora solo Black, distaba mucho de la mujer que ella imaginaba y parte de la que fue, ahora le veía un propósito por el cual luchar, salvar a su hijo de las garras de Lord Voldemort y el propio ego de él.

-Con que ya apareces, Granger- le dijo Malfoy apenas entró en la sala, estaba en la mesa- Los elfos nos sirven la comida a ambos y tú que no llegas, muero de hambre.

-Unos minutos no iban a matarte, hurón- se sentó enfrentada a él, la comida se apareció y empezaron a cenar.

Cuando vio que Malfoy estaba acabando, levitó el pequeño baúl hasta él que lo tomo frunciendo el ceño.

-Snape me pidió que te lo entregará, venía de camino aquí cuando lo crucé y me lo pidió- el rubio asintió, guardándolo en el bolsillo de su camisa negra.

Hermione siempre se preguntaba si no sufría calor, siempre vestido de negro, camisas de manga larga al igual que sus pantalones y los zapatos, de seguro italianos, tal vez era como una serpiente de sangre fría, sonrió ante el pensamiento.

-Tu buen humor, debo suponer, que se debe a tu salida al pueblo- la chica se sorprendió que estará tratando de entablar conversación, pero no lo demostró.

-Eso es envidia, Malfoy? Y sí, fue bueno tomar aire.

-Envidia de ir a ese pueblucho de cuarta? Ni en sueños.

-La cerveza de mantequilla helada te haría cambiar de opinión sin lugar a dudas, tal vez en mi próxima salida te traiga una- le dijo guiñándole un ojo a lo que el rubio sólo bufo.

-Se permite más de una salida al mes de la cárcel? Tendría que reclamar mi turno.

-No estoy aquí en mi contra, vine sola, puedo salir cuando quiera.

-Viniste en voluntad propia? Clases de verano en Hogwarts? Acaso ni Potter ni Weasel pueden acogerte?

-Piensan que estoy en Francia, de vacaciones con mis padres.

Hermione no supo porque le estaba contando eso a él, a su enemigo por naturaleza, Draco Malfoy. Tal vez la charla que mantuvo con Narcisa la había ablandado un poco, pero él no era como su madre.

-Mintiéndole a tus amiguitos, oh Granger que amiga eres- dijo con burla, Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Y tus amigos, Malfoy? Volvieron al zoológico? Perdón, sus casas durante el receso escolar?

-Buen intento Granger, pero tener amigos no es lo mío, sólo aliados- su conversación se vio interrumpida ante el ulular de una lechuza, Hedwig estaba posada sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, con un sobre en su pico- Te dejaré con el engaño a tus amiguitos, Granger… Evita que Weasel y Potty se aparezcan por aquí, interrumpirían la preciada paz que reina en la escuela- en cuanto el rubio desapareció en su habitación, tomó la carta de Hedwig que fue a beber agua y comer dulces, reconoció la letra de Harry al instante.

 _Hey hola! Te has pasado el mes sin siquiera mandar un trozo de pergamino, que no eras tú la que rogo todo el camino de vuelta a Londres que te escribiéramos? Y no respondes ni una mísera carta y haces que tus padres pongan escusas al llamarte por teléfono, no era que estaban en Francia? Llame a tu casa unas cuantas veces y tu madre me atendió, dijo que estabas de paseo. Bueno el propósito de esta carta no era retarte, hasta ya oigo como tú, con Sirius hemos encontrado el relicario, si ese del que hablamos la noche anterior a que tomáramos el tren, estaba en la mansión, estoy buscando la forma de destruirlo, hablé con A.D, pero me ha lanzado otras de sus míticas frases y sin ti, obviamente es difícil interpretarlas y Ron no es de mucha ayuda, se la pasa tirándole hechizos que no hacen más que rebotar, vendrás a La Madriguera? O a la Mansión de Sirius? Espero que respondas, Herms._

 _Harry._

Tomó pergamino y tinta, se sentó en el escritorio y comenzó.

 _Lo siento Harry, en serio, he estado tan metida entre libros en estos días, no es broma, es aún peor que siempre, repasando para los éxtasis y recaudando información sobre estos "H", que apenas tuve tiempo para leer cartas, lamento la mentira pero sabía que si les decía que me quedaría estudiando, vendrían por mí, en cuanto lean esto seguramente planearan en ir en mi busca, pero les digo no estoy en casa y no les diré donde, con respecto al relicario, creo que encontré la solución para hacerlo "desaparecer", AD también me ha dejado pistas y creo que esto te servirá mucho (si es el de segundo), hazlo con cuidado y si funciona, escríbeme en cuanto puedas, mándale saludos a todos en la Madriguera y a Sirius._

 _Te quiere, Hermione._

 _P.D: Tenemos que encontrar palabras claves para este tipo de cartas, las pueden interceptar._

Un día tardo Hedwig en volver, la pobre ave estaba agotada, por lo visto habían comprobado apenas les llegó la carta y el ave emprendió vuelo sin recuperarse.

 _Funcionó, el tercero esta destruido, ahora comienza la búsqueda, falta poco para ingresar a Hogwarts, tenemos que hablar y pronto, dime una fecha y lugar, por favor es urgente._

Harry le envió dos cartas más durante esos días, pidiéndole una fecha. Estaba hablando con Dumbledore cuando recibió una tercera.

-Deberías reunirte con ellos Hermione- le recomendó el profesor- Harry emprenderá un viaje pronto con o sin ustedes.

-Usted lo acompañará?

-Lamentablemente estoy demasiado débil como para emprender un viaje- Albus extendió su mano enferma, Hermione frunció el ceño- No hay cura, Severus lo ha intentado todo.

-Harry irá en busca de los demás verdad?- este asintió- Pero ni siquiera sabe sus ubicaciones! Investigue cada libro en la biblioteca y la sección prohibida, no hay más información, además no creo que Riddle haya dejado testimonio de donde dejo cada trozo de su alma.

-Tom era el más inteligente de su generación, hasta admito que me ha superado con creces a mí, cada parte de su alma esta bien escondida y me temo que he dado todo de mí ya para encontrar más, estoy cada día más débil.

-Entonces iré con Harry, necesita de mi para buscar…

-No lo dudo, pero no es seguro para ninguno de los dos, los buscarán, en menos de dos meses, tu nombre saldrá a la luz por la mayoría de edad, hay muchos planes en el que estas involucrada y te necesitamos aquí, es elemental llevarlos acabo para aminorar las filas de Tom.

-Entonces, apenas salga la verdad y estén en mi busca, eso le dejaría camino libre a Harry?

-Así es, Hermione… Estarán al pendiente de ti, le darás tiempo a Harry y no te preocupes estás a salvo aquí.

-Pero encontraré el modo de ayudarlo, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados.

La Gryffindor iba decidida bajando las escaleras cuando un rubio la intercepto, lo esquivó olímpicamente, no tenía tiempo para discusiones absurdas.

-Granger! McGonagall nos esta buscando, se una buena premio anual y mueve tu trasero a su despacho- puso sus manos en puño mirando al final del pasillo, ese paso era clave para ayudar a Harry- Vamos Granger, no tenemos todo el día.

-De acuerdo, vamos…

Iré por ellos Harry, lo prometo.


	6. Capítulo 6

**_Todo pertenece a JKR, yo sólo tomo sus personajes para jugar un rato._**

Granger estaba cada vez más rara, eso pensaba Draco, además sus ojeras se hacían cada vez más notorias, su delgadez y sus ojos rojos de tanto leer, se preguntaba que tan serio era ese problema a resolver para que se este debilitando tanto.

-Faltan ocho semanas para el ingreso de clases, se que no tendría que molestarlos en vacaciones…

-No debería- gruñó Draco, Hermione le piso un pie- Auch!

-A lo que iba- dijo la profesora- Para evitarles el estrés de los próximos meses, pensaba que podrían acomodar ahora los horarios de ronda, más las fiestas, se vienen meses difíciles, además de que están en su último año y preparando los éxtasis.

-Por mí no hay problema, mientras tenga más tiempo en mi cronograma de estudios, mucho mejor- respondió Hermione.

Acaso estaba demente? Iba a llegar a mitad de año muerta a ese camino! Draco negó con la cabeza, y a él que le importaba esa Gryffindor? Estar tanto tiempo sólo y con ella lo estaba volviendo un dependiente de la vida de su compañera de torre, él era el demente.

-Señor Malfoy?

-Por mí tampoco, iniciare cuando Granger lo deseé.

-Entonces…- Minerva levito unos rollos de pergamino hasta el escritorio- Estos son los horarios escolares de cada prefecto de este año, me tome el atrevimiento de hacerles llegar que serían prefectos este año y que clases tomarían así poder ordenar perfectamente los horarios de ronda de las semanas, estos pergaminos son sobre lo que disponemos para la fiesta de día de brujas y de navidad, pueden organizarla a su gusto con los demás prefectos, eso es todo por ahora, gracias.

Salieron cargados de pergaminos, Draco bufaba cada dos segundos y se quejaba.

-Cuando planeaba ser premio anual, no me refería a estar organizando cosas, sólo disfrutar de la maldita privacidad de una torre.

-Estos son sólo tareas simples, deja de quejarte.

-Serás la nueva Weasel como ese Peter de hace unos años?- dijo el rubio con burla.

-Era Percy no Peter... Y no dejes que me convierta en eso por favor, Malfoy.

-Ey! Oye! Soy el premio anual! Ya te mencione que soy el mejor de mi generación? Mira mi insignia de prefecto!- Hermione no pudo evitar lanzar la carcajada, Percy realmente era así.

-Okay deja de burlarte de Percy! Pero tienes razón, era insoportable.

Ambos rieron, juntos. Cuando se dieron cuenta, siguieron su camino en silencio hasta la torre donde se pusieron manos a la obra.

Empezaron con las fiestas, creyeron que sería lo más fácil, pero no fue así, tenían que ir hasta la despensa donde se guardaban todas las decoraciones, repasar que estén todas y en perfecto estado, además de ir pensando las bandas para esas fiestas, la comida y demás.

-Mejor dejémoslo para las reuniones de prefectos, no tenemos que hacerlo todo solos, además nos sobrará tiempo en esas reuniones ya que tendremos ya los horarios de rondas.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Malfoy- Hermione con una floritura de su varita hizo enrollar todos los pergaminos y ponerlos en un cajón con una pequeña etiqueta que decía Fiestas.

-Además, fiestas en tiempos de guerra?

-Dumbledore quiere que tengamos el año más ameno posible, déjalo fluir.

-Con los mortifagos soplándonos el cuello y nosotros celebrando fiestas- bufó.

-No pueden ingresar a Hogwarts.

-Y las salidas al pueblo?- ambos se miraron con sorpresa- Eso si que lo olvidamos, la profesora también.

-Tendremos que organizar quién irá cada semana, Dumbledore me dijo que habría varios aurores en cada salida -susurró Hermione con cansancio- Ni ha empezado el año y estoy agotada.

-Mierda- dijeron ambos a la vez, hundiéndose en el sillón que compartían.

Tardaron una semana en tener los horarios listos, hicieron uso de un calendario para marcar cada día a quien le tocaba ronda y las fechas de reuniones, increíblemente no discutieron en ningún momento hasta compartían charlas amenas, aunque eran escasas.

-Granger, quiero hacer unos cambios antes que hechicemos el calendario para que no sea modificado.

-Qué? Por qué?- preguntó Hermione, Draco fruncía el ceño evitando su mirada.

-Evita las rondas que tenga con Parkinson y cualquiera de ella con un Gryffindor, sólo hazme caso.

-Nos la arreglaremos con ella, sólo es una niñata tonta.

-Esa es la imagen que vende, pero tomó la marca el invierno pasado, ya no sé de ella pero se estaba convirtiendo en alguien tan temible como Bellatrix.

-Entonces hablamos con McGonagall…

-No! Eso levantará sospechas, es mejor que nos hagamos los desentendidos.

-Bueno entonces… Evitemos Gryffindors, hijos de muggles, traidores y a ti?- él asintió.

-Es posible?

-Mmm- Hermione analizó los horarios y quién era cada uno- Tendrá más rondas con Nott, la chica de Hufflepuff no habrá problema pero la ronda del fin de semana, le tocará con Ginny si o si, pero ella esta preparada, ya se enfrentó una vez a Bellatrix y salió bien parada.

-Sí tu lo dices…

-Igual no creo que se arriesgue tanto como para iniciar un ataque en el colegio.

-Apenas tres han tomado la marca, los demás son sólo seguidores de los ideales estúpidos de ese mestizo- escupió.

-Así que ya lo sabes? Has tomado un poco de conciencia, Malfoy?

-Que haya decidido dejar de seguir a ese imbécil no me transforma en un amante de los muggles y tu mejor amigo, oíste Granger?

Hermione se encogió de hombros, riéndose mientras seguía arreglando el calendario.

-Con que hayas comprendido que seguías a un mestizo que deseaba limpiar el mundo mágico de los hijos de muggles, cuando él es uno, me basta y sobra.

-Muy graciosa, sabelotodo.

\- Un defensor de la pureza de la sangre que quería estar en las filas de un mestizo, muy gracioso e irónico verdad?- Hermione lo picó y él le gruño.

-Graciosísimo, Granger… Me muero de la risa.

29 de julio, ese día Hermione se había decidido por bajar, tomó su bolso con el hechizo de expansión. Era de noche, había cenado y en cuanto vio a Malfoy subir a su cuarto, bajo a trote las escaleras, habían pasado dos semanas desde que Malfoy le interrumpió en el pasillo cuando pensaba ir al baño en desuso donde se escondía Mirtle.

\- Mirtle?- habló en voz alta- Soy Hermione Granger, la amiga de Harry, me recuerdas? Necesito tu ayuda.

Unas risitas se escucharon en las tuberías hasta que se apareció en uno de los inodoros, sentada y balanceando sus pies.

-Oh la amiga de Harry Potter, la petrificada de segundo, que necesitas?

-Una vez Harry y Ron Weasley, bajaron a la cámara de los secretos, necesito ir a allí.

-No! Liberaras a esa bestia otra vez! No lo puedo permitir!- el fantasma se enojo tanto que hizo que el agua comenzará a salir de todos los inodoros y lavados- Estas loca, Hermione Granger!

-Es basilisco esta muerto! Yo sólo necesito bajar y buscar algo que quedo allí!

-Me prometes que no lo sacarás de allí?- pregunto la fantasma que se apareció frente a ella, Hermione padeció de golpe, esa fantasma si la asustaba.

-Lo prometo, Mirtle… Pero ayúdame a abrir el pasadizo.

-Busca el lavado Slytherin- el agua comenzó a desparecer cuando ella se calmó- Así encontrarás la manera de entrar.

La fantasma desapareció la rejilla del baño y se quedó sola con el sonido de una gotera de fondo.

Buscó el dichoso lavado y dio con él, tardó unos minutos en abrirlo ya que estaba oxidado, los lavados comenzaron a desaparecer debajo del suelo, dejando un tobogán a su paso, no veía el fin de este pero sin pensarlo se deslizó.

No pudo evitar soltar un grito, parecía ir muy rápido y no había de donde aferrarse, sostuvo su varita con fuerza, bajo por lo que fueron varios minutos hasta que termino en un montón de rocas.

-Por Godric!- susurró mientras se levantaba, estaba todo oscuro- Lumus Maxima.

Esos escombros deberían ser los que derribaron en el enfrentamiento con su viejo profesor de segundo, escaló un gran montón hasta que vio la entrada a la cámara. Camino hasta ella y comenzó a repasar mentalmente la frase que Harry le había enseñado del Parsel, pero siempre le quedaba incompleta.

Luego recordó, ella era una Rosier, una sangre pura, sangre de Salazar Slytherin corría por sus venas, aunque le costará admitirlo y en el fondo debería saber hablar Parsel.

Apoyó las manos sobre dos de las serpientes en la puerta, cerró los ojos y con todas sus fuerzas buscó las palabras en su mente. Un susurró salió de sus labios y comenzó a formarse una frase, era su voz.

-Por favor, ábrete a mí- pidió en parsel y así fue, la serpiente mayor fue apartando a las demás y abrió la puerta.

-Por Salazar, Granger! Has abierto la cámara de los secretos!

-Malfoy! Qué haces aquí?

El rubio salió de detrás de unos escombros, su ropa estaba llena de polvo.

-Me dio curiosidad el porqué estabas tan nerviosa en la cena así que decidí seguirte y puedo decir que me tienes sorprendido.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, vete.

-Cosas que hacer? En la cámara de un Slytherin? Estas jugando con cosas oscuras, Granger- Hermione lo ignoró y entro en la cámara, él la siguió- Cómo es que lograste abrirla? El parsel es hablado por los descendientes de Salazar naturalmente, como Potter o estudiantes como yo, aunque cueste emplearlo.

-Pasé veranos enteros con Harry, dormido habla en parsel y sólo preste atención…- mintió- No es tan difícil hablarlo, después de todo.

-Eres una sabelotodo insufrible.

Hermione caminó decidida hasta los restos del basilisco, el lugar era tétrico igual que las mazmorras, la cara de Salazar Slytherin seguía grabada en la piedra al igual que las serpientes alrededor de toda la cámara. Draco observaba fascinado cada lugar, había escuchado durante toda su infancia y en la escuela sobre la cámara de los secretos, decían que albergaba tesoros de Salazar, piezas que contenían magia oscura, pero debían estar bajo algún hechizo para no ser encontradas. Se volvió a Granger con curiosidad, se guardaba dientes del basilisco dentro de un bolso morado.

-Qué planeas hacer con eso Granger? Cada diente esta impregnado de veneno, matarás a alguien?

-Serás mi primera víctima sino… dejas de hacer… preguntas- dijo con dificultad al tratar de sacar uno de los colmillos, hasta que lo arrancó provocando que se cayera hacía atrás.

Un gran rugido se escuchó en toda la cámara, haciéndola temblar, una sombra surgió de detrás del esqueleto del basilisco, el fantasma de este.

-Corre, Granger!

Hermione se levantó todavía mareada por el golpe en la cabeza y corrió hacía la entrada, pero el fantasma fue más rápido y la atravesó, para después desaparecer. El grito que profirió daño su garganta, Draco se giró ante este y la vio desmayarse en el suelo.

-Mierda Granger!- se acercó y le tomó el pulso, estaba viva pero débil, sin dificultad la levanto entre sus brazos- Ya estabas malditamente débil y te metiste a jugar con restos de basilisco, a veces eres idiota, Granger.

Con un potente Ascendio, salió de la cámara y la cerró, caminó rápidamente a la torre que compartían, no hablaría con los profesores, se meterían en graves problemas.

Dejó a la Gryffindor sobre su cama y fue en busca de las pociones sanadoras que estaban guardadas en el botiquín del baño, también encontró otras en la mesita de Granger, pociones revitalizadoras y para recuperar sangre, eso era por la maldita herida, seguramente no las estaba tomando.

Sin dudarlo un segundo le dio varias de las pociones, deshizo el hechizo y con un Fregotego, limpio la zona. El Sangresucia estaba tan fresco como si le hubieran echo recién, la sangre se deslizaba hasta llegar a sus manos, tan roja y espesa como la suya, no había diferencia entre un sangre pura y una nacida de muggles, sin ser consciente cubrió la herida con su mano. La chica no despertaba, su respiración era pausada y la palidez en su piel asustaba.

-Vamos Granger despierta! A quién diablos piensas que molestaré el resto del verano y el año escolar? Piensas dejarme sólo con todos estos imbéciles de prefectos? Te sacaré a rastras de donde mierda estés para evitar que eso pasé.

Draco rehízo el hechizo limpiador sobre la herida y aplicó unas vendas, ocultó como la chica hacía y se sentó en una silla a esperar, rogaba que despertará...y así evitarse un problema con todos esos protectores de Granger, esa era la razón.

 ** _Hey! Como andan? En el anterior cap no hice ningún comentario, andaba muy ocupada y apenas alcancé a editar el capítulo y subirlo. Les gusta como va la historia? Espero que si, nos leemos en unos días! Saludos._**


	7. Capítulo 7

**_Todo pertenece a JKR, yo sólo tomo sus personajes para jugar un rato._**

El sol de la mañana despertó a la chica, se desperezo en la cama y sintió el dolor en la parte posterior de su cabeza, lo último que recordaba era el fantasma del basilisco atravesándola. Abrió los ojos y encontró respuestas, Malfoy la había llevado hasta allí, este se encontraba recostado con la mitad del cuerpo sobre la cama y el resto en una silla, se había quedado velando su sueño?

La luz golpeaba en su rostro, parecía una de las estatuas de mármol que había conocido en los museos de París, el color rubio de su pelo parecía brillar con el sol y unos perfectos labios cincelados completaban la perfección de su rostro. Se quiso abofetear ella misma, qué hacía admirando la belleza de un idiota como Malfoy?

-Dejarás ya de observarme? Mira que no es gratis, te saldrá caro- la chica se sonrojo.

-Es que es extraño ver tu rostro relajado sin esa cara de oler mierda que llevas todo el tiempo- Hermione se sentó en la cama- Además te falta sol, eres tan blanco, mucho tiempo en las mazmorras.

-Tendré en cuenta tu recomendación, Granger- el chico se levantó estirando sus extremidades.

-No estas encerrado en el castillo, puedes salir a caminar al lago o ir a dar una vuelta en escoba por el campo de Quidditch, encontrarás mucho sol por ahí.

-Sí como digas- le resto importancia apoyándose en uno de los postes de la cama- Ahora, después de la locura del fantasma basilisco y la cámara, me dirás que diantres harás con esos colmillos.

-No puedo hablar de ello, Malfoy… Sólo te diré que es para acabar con el estúpido mestizo como tu llamas.

-Piensas derrotarlo con unos dientecitos de serpiente? Que ingenua.

-Ayudará a acabar con él, ahora puedes retirarte, tengo mucho que hacer y poco tiempo- Draco bufo y se encamino a la salida- Malfoy? Gracias por sacarme de allí y curarme.

-No hay de que Granger, no podía dejarte ahí, me tacharían de asesino y no planeo que este entre mis cualidades.

Esa misma tarde cuando esperaba a Dumbledore y McGonagall en un aula abandonada del cuarto piso, vio por la ventana a Malfoy en el campo de Quidditch, al final lo había tenido en cuenta. No sabía que había cambiado desde la noche anterior, hasta esa mañana se habían llevado bien dentro de todo.

-Señorita Granger, esta lista?- dijo Dumbledore, Minerva y Snape ya estaban allí.

-Sí- respondió sin dudarlo- Pero, Malfoy se quedará sólo?

-Las barreras protectoras están activadas todo el tiempo, además en no más de una hora Severus estará de vuelta, el señor Malfoy ni notará nuestra falta.

-Bien, vamos?- Albus extendió su mano a los profesores, Hermione se aferro a Minerva y sintió el tirón al aparecerse.

Estaban a una cuadra del Número 12 de Grimmauld Place, caminaron en completo silencio sólo con las risas de fondo de los niños que jugaban en el parque del frente, Hermione deseó tener esa edad otra vez.

-Oh, apenas va llegando Narcisa- dijo Albus, la Gryffindor la vio avanzar hacia ellos.

-Buenos días a todos…- dijo la señora Black.

-Entraras tu primero Hermione, así puedes llevar a los chicos directo a la cocina y que no armen un alboroto en pleno hall, si?

-Claro, profesora- asintió y fue directo a la casa, en cuanto se puso en frente de esta, se mostró, avanzó y tocó la puerta.

-Quién es?

-Soy Hermione, Sirius… Te ayudé junto a Harry a escapar de Hogwarts en el hipogrifo- apenas acabó de hablar se abrió la puerta y fue abrazada por él.

-Cuanto tiempo, Hermione! Los chicos ya estaban como locos sin ti- ella le devolvió el abrazo- Narcisa y Severus…?

-Sí, me mandaron a mi primero para distraer a los chicos.

-Harry, Ron y los gemelos están en el salón, nos vemos en las cocinas.

Ni había llegado a abrir la puerta por completo que se vio rodeada por sus mejores amigos, la abrazaron hasta el punto de no permitirle respirar.

-Suéltenla ya, que esta violeta- dijo Fred riendo a la par de su gemelo.

-Diablos Hermione! Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-No fue tanto, Ron…

Saludo a todos y les dijo de bajar a las cocinas donde se realizaría la reunión. Preparó tazas de té con ayuda de Harry y las sirvieron con galletas que había dejado la madre de Ron más temprano.

-Y tu sabes el motivo de la reunión, Mione?

-Mmm algo si, Ron- respondió la castaña- Pero no puedo decirlo.

-Tu crees que…?

Harry fue interrumpido gracias a que iban bajando los demás miembros de la orden. Tonks chilló al ver a Hermione y le mostró su vientre abultado de seis meses. Albus y Sirius se quedaron en la puerta de la cocina hasta que estuvieron todos sentados y así ellos lo hicieron también.

-Falta alguien más?- preguntó George- Sobran dos sillas más.

-Querida orden…-comenzó Dumbledore- En estos momentos tan difíciles, hemos recibido ayuda y la seguimos teniendo, de dos personas que han jurado lealtad tanto a mí como a Sirius, espero que confíen en nuestro juicio y estas personas responderán las preguntas que deseen.

-No será tan así, Albus… Pero haremos lo justo y necesario para que confíen.

Todos en la mesa parecían estar bajo un Petrificus Totalus, Snape y Narcisa tomaron los asientos vacíos en la punta de la gran mesa.

-Qué hace la madre de Malfoy aquí?- le susurró Ron sin despegar la mirada de la mujer.

-Ya que nadie habla, creo que pasaré a explicar las razones del porque de los nuevos miembros.

-No es necesario que hables por mi, Sirius- dijo Narcisa- Yo hablaré...

-Si, sería interesante saber porque una persona del lado enemigo pasa a ser de nuestra orden, y no una sola, sino dos!- dijo Moody.

-Cómo ya saben- continuó la mujer- Alguien le pasó información a Sirius sobre que iban a atacar el ministerio y dio nombres además de localizaciones de puntos de encuentros mortifagos, esa fui yo.

Todos se miraron entre sí, Sirius asintió dándole la razón y la señora Black contó la historia que Hermione ya conocía. Ron y Harry bufaron ante la mención de Draco Malfoy, Hermione rio, no podía creer que aunque estén en guerra ellos no olvidaban unas riñas de niñatos.

-Tú puedes ser parte de la orden y estar aquí para salvar a tu hijo- mencionó Tonks- Pero quien dice que ahora el rubio no esta buscando la forma de contactar con Voldemort?

-Eso mismo opino yo, disculpe señora Malfoy…

-Señora Black, Potter.

-De acuerdo… Black- dijo Harry incómodo al que esa mujer lo corrigiera- Malfoy nunca fue de nuestro agrado y nos ha echo la vida imposible, además de estar en contra de hasta el Ejercito de Dumbledore y confesar nuestro escondite, él nos podría delatar, a la orden.

-Draco no sabe de esto todavía.

-Usted lo dijo, todavía…- refuño Ron- Es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa si lo sabe, no creo que se tome bien que su madre este de lado de su enemigo.

-Draco esta en buen camino, al menos eso tengo entendido- mencionó la mujer mirando a Albus que sonrió.

-El señor Malfoy esta más que en buen camino- dijo mirando a Hermione, que sin saber porque se sonrojo y agachó la mirada- Confía en mí, Harry.

-Bueno aclarado esto… Profesor Snape?- dijo Harry y este alzó una ceja.

-Soy agente encubierto de la orden y llevó aquí incluso antes de que comenzarás primer año, Potter… Pertenezco a los dos bandos pero mi lealtad esta aquí en la orden, Albus puede comprobarlo si es necesario.

-Confío plenamente en el juicio del profesor- dijo Harry a los que los demás asintieron.

- _Viejo chiflado_ \- susurró Moody más así mismo pero Dumbledore y los gemelos rieron.

La reunión siguió su curso, con nuevos informes de Snape y un que otro dato de Narcisa. Cuando esta finalizó, Hermione se acercó al profesor Dumbledore.

-Profesor, lamento molestarlo.

-No, para nada, señorita Granger… Digame.

-Mañana es cumpleaños de Harry y me gustaría estar con él.

-Puedes quedarte aquí, mañana antes de anochecer, dejaré las barreras bajas para que ingreses de vuelta- sacó una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo del bolsillo y se la entregó- Aquí un traslador, te dejará justo en la torre anual.

-Muchas gracias profesor, hasta mañana.

En cuanto los integrantes de la orden se fueron retirando, en la mansión sólo quedaron el trio dorado y Sirius.

Pasaron el resto del día, hablando de todo y nada, Hermione había extrañado tanto a sus amigos.

Harry parecía estar más tranquilo, tener a Sirius cerca le estaba haciendo bien. Ron no paró de chillar en toda la tarde, por cualquier cosa lo hacía, pero ni se molestó, hasta eso le extrañaba.

Cuando dio la medianoche, la castaña se acercó a la sala con un pequeño pastel, le cantaron al pelinegro junto con Sirius y Ron.

. Harry le había prometido mostrarle los horrocruxes ya destruidos y ahora se dirigían a la habitación donde estaban guardados.

-El anillo, el diario y el guardapelo- señalo Harry cada objeto- El colmillo funcionó.

-Así que de sólo esos teníamos idea, tienes alguna opción de donde estarán los otros, Mione?- preguntó Ron pasando una mano por su cabello.

-La información de horrocruxes es escasa y no creo que Riddle haya dejado testimonio escrito de donde ocultó cada parte de su alma, excepto que deseen recorrer cada centímetro del mundo buscándolos.

-Es que en parte, ese es nuestro plan- susurró Harry desinteresadamente.

Hermione paso la vista por sus dos mejores amigos, que evitaban hacer contacto con ella, parecían dos niños.

-Nuestro? Ósea que se irán.

-La mañana del primero de septiembre- dijo el pelirrojo a lo que se ganó un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Harry- OYE!

-Fantástico, ahora me dejan afuera de sus planes?

-Dumbledore dijo que no te dijéramos cuando partiríamos porque seguramente querrías irte con nosotros a pesar de que tienes que permanecer aquí.

Diablos. Dumbledore o Sirius ya les habrían contado de su situación y sin su permiso.

-Ustedes saben que yo…?

-Tú qué?- dijeron ambos.

-Pensé que… Olvídenlo, se los contaré más adelante, lo prometo.

-Corres peligro alguno, Mione?

-No Ron, sólo son cosas que tengo que hacer con Dumbledore- mintió.

Después de ese incómodo momento, todos se fueron a dormir. El día siguiente organizaron una pequeña celebración para Harry donde estuvieron presentes casi todos los Weasley, Lupin y Tonks, se rieron bastante recordando momentos vergonzosos de Harry en la escuela, otros tantos de los demás, hasta los integrantes presentes de los merodeadores contaron de las suyas durante la etapa escolar.

Hermione salió al patio trasero después de las siete, le quedaban unos minutos antes de que el traslador se desactivara, ya había saludado a todos y prometiendo verlos pronto.

-Hey, Hermione!- Ron llegó corriendo a ella y agitando un sobre en alto.

-Qué es eso, Ron?

El pelirrojo le entrego el sobre crema que lo envolvía una delicada cinta bordó.

-Es la invitación a la boda de Bill y Fleur, esperan que asistas, es en dos semanas…

-Claro que lo haré, Ron…- le dio un abrazo a su amigo y beso su mejilla- Nos vemos en dos semanas entonces.

Tomo la moneda y sintió el típico tirón en el ombligo, dejándola en su sala común.

Algo romperse contra el piso la hace saltar en el lugar, un grito y después un portazo.

-AL FIN APARECES GRANGER!

 _No puedo tener ni dos minutos en paz en esta torre?_


	8. Capítulo 8

**_Todo pertenece a JKR, yo sólo tomo sus personajes para jugar un rato._**

 _No puedo tener ni dos minutos en paz en esta torre?_

-TIENES QUE QUITAR A ESA BESTIA QUE TIENES POR MASCOTA DE MI HABITACIÓN AHORA!- le gritó el rubio, este tenía notables marcas rojas en su rostro.

-Crocks? Pero que te hizo?

-Me ha perseguido desde el campo de Quidditch, se metió en mi habitación y ha proclamado mi cama como suya, intente sacarlo pero me ha saltado al rostro, maldito anim..

-Hey! No lo insultes!

Hermione subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto del muchacho, donde se encontró a Crockhancks, que apenas entró maulló como un gatito bebé.

-Crock, qué haces aquí? No deberías meterte en las cuevas de ogros-dijo tomando al gato en sus brazos, donde se removió complacido.

-Te escuche, Granger.

-Era mi intención- se puso a su lado y con una sonrisa en el rostro- De nada, Malfoy.

Iba a salir de la habitación cuando el gato se le escurrió de los brazos y saltó sobre el pecho del rubio.

-Crocks, déjalo!- dijo Hermione mientras que Draco intentaba quitárselo sin arruinar su suéter negro.

Crocks nunca actuaba de esa manera tan extraña, era siempre muy sereno y apenas se acercaba a los demás. Entonces lo comprendió, había sucedido con ella y Sirius le comentó una situación similar con el gatito.

-Malfoy, deja de moverte.

-Pero tengo que quitármelo! Me contagiara las pulgas y vaya a saber que cosa más!

-En serio, cálmate y has lo que yo te diga.

-Claro seré tu esclavo a cambio de que me quites el bicho, en tus sueños Granger…- Crocks maulló, refregándose en el cuello de Malfoy que resoplo- Bien, que hago?

-Quédate quieto- este obedeció- Acaricia detrás de sus orejas.

-NO VOY A TOCAR…

-HAZLO!

Draco con una mueca de desagrado acarició al gato, que ronroneo y se bajo del chico, saliendo de la habitación como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Esa era la clave para sacarme la bestia? Ese animal es tan raro como tu, Granger.

-Sólo estaba demostrando el agrado que te tiene, lo rechazaste y te hizo las marcas, sólo quería que lo acariciaras, nunca tuviste una mascota?

-Le agrado a tu gato? Ese que odia a todo Hogwarts?

-Por lo visto tienen algo en común, excepto que a él le caigo bien.

Hermione salió de la habitación pero el rubio la siguió.

-Eso es reproche?

-Sólo mencioné que mi gato tiene mejor gusto que tú.

-Acabo de notar un poco de ego por allí, Granger?

-Todos lo tenemos, no tan por las nubes como otros idiotas rubios oxigenados.

-Es natural.

-Ya calla y déjame en paz.

Crocks buscaba a Malfoy todo el tiempo, no salía de la torre a excepción de que el rubio lo haga y lo esperaba en la entrada de las mazmorras cuando este iba donde Snape. Hermione no entendía la obsesión de su mascota, parecía como cuando estaba con Sirius.

Hermione le estaba dando los últimos detalles a el vestido que usaría en la boda de Fleur y Bill cuando Crocks entro maullando a su habitación.

-Hola, bonito… Cansado de perseguir a Malfoy?- este sólo ronroneo cuando lo acarició atrás de las orejas- Al menos ahora tendrá compañía mientras voy a la madriguera.

Esa misma tarde era la boda, los chicos le habían pedido que vaya unos días antes, pero Albus le había pedido ayuda con unas pociones para ellos, para ese viaje. Había bajado a las mazmorras en madrugada y bajo la supervisión de Snape preparo pociones revitalizadoras, crecehuesos y otras más para aquel par de chicos inútiles, como el profesor de pociones los había llamado.

Snape se había comportado diferente durante ese tiempo, no sabía si era porque su sangre era pura y él ya lo sabía, o había superado ese rencor que le tenía.

-Granger! Esta la lechuza de Potter y muy alterada…- le gritó Malfoy desde la sala.

Se encontró con Hewdig bastante alterada y sacudiendo el trozo de pergamino en la boca. Lo tomó y esta salió volando sin siquiera tomar el dulce que le ofreció.

 ** _El ministro vendrá esta misma tarde, tiene algo que contarnos a los tres, lamento no avisar antes._**

 ** _Ron._**

-Estúpido, Ronald!

-Al fin te das cuenta, Granger!

-Nadie pidió tu opinión, hurón- le gritó a la pared que los separaba.

Se puso el vestido que encontró en el baúl de H.K.R, era uno de tantos, el menos glamoroso. Era color verde esmeralda, con escote en v que llegaba unos centímetros más del inicio de sus pechos, espalda descubierta y largo hasta el suelo, su figura se marcaba gracias a la cadenita de plata que la rodeaba antes de llegar a su cadera. Mirándose en el espejo, se vio demasiado Slytherin pero no había tiempo para buscar más en ese baúl expandido. Se dejó la melena suelta y se calzó unos tacones negros.

-Crocks, no molestes mucho a Malfoy, sino un día de estos estarás colgando de la torre de astronomía…- el gatito bufó y salió al pasillo rumbo a la habitación del rubio.

Tomó su pequeño bolso negro, además de otro más masculino, aquel era para los chicos, llevaba las pociones además de cosas útiles para la supervivencia, estaba más que segura que aquellos dos ni habían empezado a prepararse para el viaje.

Hizo uso de un traslador facilitado por su director y estuvo en unos segundos en La Madriguera.

Se encontró con una gran carpa montada, donde seguramente sería la ceremonia, saludó a Molly y Arthur quienes ya estaban recibiendo invitados.

-Oh Hermione! Pasa a la sala que el ministro llegó hace unos minutos!- le dijo la madre Weasley dándole unos empujoncitos hacía la casa.

Encontró a sus mejores amigos ya con sus trajes puestos, bebiendo té con el ministro.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Granger.

-Señor Ministro, lamento la tardanza- dijo sentándose al lado de Harry.

-Oh esta bien, Ronald me comentó que envió tarde el mensaje.

-Lo lamento, Hermione- dijo el pelirrojo a lo que ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ahora bien, vamos a lo que nos compete.

Dumbledore salió esta mañana hacía el extranjero, por su seguridad, hubiera deseado el mismo estar aquí hablando con ustedes, al ser de su gran confianza me confió estos presentes para ustedes.

El ministro le entregó a Ronald, un desiluminador, a mí el libro de los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo y a Harry la primer snitch que atrapó en su primer partido.

-Potter, para ti también hay algo más.

-Y qué es?

-La espada de Godric Gryffindor, pero como es propiedad de la casa Albus simplemente no puede regalarla, además que la espada lleva desaparecida muchos años, como ya conoces.

Después de que el ministro se retirará, el trío de oro se dirigió hacía uno de los cuartos de arriba.

-Creen que Dumbledore este bien?

-Estuve con él ayer, la maldición lo esta deteriorando mucho -mencionó Hermione a Ron- Pero no me habló de ningún viaje.

-Has estado todo el verano muy misteriosa, Herms- le comentó Harry desde el espejo donde se arreglaba su cabello indomable- Nos contarás el porque?

-Somos tus mejores amigos, puedes confiar en nosotros.

-Obviamente que confío en ustedes- la castaña al toque de su varita arregló el cabello de Harry al igual que el de Ron- Pero todavía me cuesta asumirlo a mí, no estoy lista para contarlo.

-Es peligroso?

-Todavía no, Harry… Pero no deben preocuparse, ambos están en algo más grande y tienen que ocuparse de ello.

Harry la abrazó y Ron se sumó, se sentía tan confortada, extrañaba tanto a sus amigos y saber que en cuestión de tiempo no los vería por meses… o años, la tenía triste y furiosa, por esa guerra que los separaba.

-Al menos estas en un lugar seguro?

-Estoy en Hogwarts, Ron… No hay de que preocuparse.

Harry comenzó a reírse fuerte, tomándose del estómago.

-Has logrado quedarte incluso en verano en Hogwarts, eres increíble Hermione!

-Horas de estudio en verano, observando como el calamar gigante se frita al calor- carcajea Ron.

-Siempre tan idiota ambos.

A lo que ellos se ríen otra vez, ella los vuelve a abrazar, no quería perderlos.

La boda estaba en pleno apogeo, los recién casados bailaban en el centro de la pista con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Fleur le había dicho que tenía un hermoso vestido y también " _Pageces toda una Slythegin_ ", los demás rieron ante el comentario pero alabaron que estaba hermoso. Había comido en la mesa junto a sus mejores amigos, los gemelos y Ginny, en la de al lado se encontraba Victor Krum con algunos ex compañeros de su escuela, la había sacado a bailar, rememorando ese año del torneo donde se conocieron, volvió a la mesa y Harry la frenó antes de que se sentase.

-Quieres bailar, Herm?

-En serio quieres bailar, Harry?- sabía del no talento de su amigo, tenía dos pies izquierdos.

-La verdad que no, pero quien sabe si volveremos a tener la oportunidad- se encoje de hombros.

-De acuerdo, veamos como sale esto- lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró a la pista, los gemelos silbaron al verlos juntos- Son unos tontos…

-Ignóralos…- Harry le dio un par de vueltas, se ve que había practicado, no la había pisado todavía- Fred me encontró besándome con Ginny esta mañana.

-Oh, como va eso?

-No hablamos del tema, ella sabe que me iré en unos días.

-Lo siento tanto, Harry- abrazó al pelinegro y siguieron bailando así.

-Y tú como lo llevas en Hogwarts con Malfoy?

-Qué?- Hermione se hizo la desentendida.

-Vamos, vi ese cruce de miradas con Dumbledore en la reunión hace semanas y hoy mencionaste que estas en la escuela, es obvio… Hasta yo pude descifrarlo.

-Es el Malfoy de siempre, pero ya casi sin los ideales de su padre, ya ni menciona mi estatus de sangre, sigue siendo él pero cambiado.

-Te trata bien?

-Todo lo que me puede tratar bien Draco Malfoy- Harry río- Seremos premios anuales, así que McGonagall nos tuvo organizando el año escolar y eso mejoró bastante nuestra relación.

-No hay riesgos de que él… vaya con Voldemort?- susurró en mi oído.

-No creo que los haya, Malfoy descubrió que es un mestizo y ya sabes, desprecia todo lo que no sea puro.

Bailaron un poco más hasta que Ron le pidió un baile, lo acepto gustosa, extrañaba al pelirrojo, hasta sus discusiones.

-Herms, prométeme algo…

-Si?

-Cuídate este año escolar, presiento que será horrible.

-Ya sabes que no estoy a favor de…

-Sólo hazlo- los ojos de Ron reflejaban miedo.

-Lo prometo, me cuidaré.

-Te quiero mucho, Herms- él la abrazo- Harry y tú lo son todo para mí, me aterra pensar que estaremos separados, no funcionamos del todo bien de esa manera.

La castaña lo iba a contradecir con que todo iba a salir bien, cuando un Patronus entró en medio de la gran carpa, la música dejó de tocarse y los invitados quedaron mudos.

- _El ministro ha muerto, Quién ya saben a logrado infiltrarse en el ministerio, tengan cuidado_ \- era la voz del ministro.

Los jadeos no se hicieron esperar y fue cuando el ataque llegó, los mortifagos habían seguido el Patronus. Maldiciones volaban, gente desaparecían y ella aferrada a Ron buscando a Harry.

-Allí esta!- el pelirrojo tiró de ella y cuando tocaron a Harry se aparecieron en la habitación del primero.

-Qué hac..?!

-La mochila!- gritó Harry tomándola y cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación ellos ya se habían aparecido en Londres Muggle.

La cafetería en la estación de tren estaba vacía a excepción de ellos tres y la joven camarera, que no dejaba de observarlos al llevar trajes de gala. Tomó sus pedidos amablemente y se retiró lo más rápido que pudo a la cocina.

-Qué haremos ahora? No podemos volver a la madriguera, podríamos ir a la mansión, Harry?- se giró a su amigo.

-Voldemort entró a mis sueños, sabe que podríamos ir allí, Sirius se ha ido con Andrómeda y Narcisa por seguridad, no hay nadie pero es peligroso.

-La mansión esta hechizada, podríamos reforzarla un poco…- ofreció Ron.

-Ron… es tiempo.

El menor de los Weasley bajo la mirada, Hermione sintió la tensión y aún más cuando ambos la miraron.

-No pueden dejarme.

-Herms ya hablamos con Dumbledore y nos pidió ir ambos, tú estarás segura en Hogwarts y si lo deja de ser, la orden te protegerá, serás más útil con ellos que con nosotros.

-Harry tiene razón, Hermione…

La Gryffindor sabía que no podía discutir eternamente con sus amigos, que eran tan tercos como ella, suspiro sonoramente y tomo las manos de ambos sobre la mesa.

-Utilizaremos el hechizo pergamino para enviarnos notas cada tanto si? Espero que no lo hayan olvidado.

-Lo intentaremos, ahora disfrutemos del café y las tortitas- Hermione y Harry negaron ante lo dicho por Ron, era un glotón hasta en ese momento.

Unas tazas y postres después, el trío gryffindor se encontraba en un pasillo perdido de la estación, la chica abrazaba a sus amigos y les daba consejos.

-Oh y tomen, lo prometido…- sacó de su bolsito, el que era para los chicos- Esta expandido, hay todo lo que necesiten, no creo que en tu mochila haya mucho, Harry.

-Sólo unas mudas de ropa y cepillos de dientes- río Harry- Gracias, Herms.

Los abrazó por última vez y se tragó los sollozos.

-Cuídense, los quiero- dijo antes de tomar su varita y aparecerse en Hogsmade.

 ** _Hola!_** ** _Lamento que haya pasado taanto tiempo desde que la última vez que actualice, no sabía como seguir la historia, hoy me he puesto las pilas y ha salido esto, no es lo mejor de mí pero ya voy encaminando la historia, llevo más o menos un cap más adelantado pero sin concluirlo, se va a poner picante la cosa, pero no en el Dramione :v eso si se va a tardar, voy a ir dejando pequeños retazos de estos dos pero nada grande. Espero que les haya gustado y pueda actualizar lo más pronto posible, con tanto estudio ya no reconozco lo que es fanfiction :(_** ** _Si son de América y de las zonas afectadas por tanto movimiento, huracanes y toda la cosa, espero que estén a salvo y sus ciudades también, es lamentable que pasen estas cosas, pero hay que ser fuertes._** ** _Desde Buenos Aires un gran saludo y abrazo. Nos leemos pronto._**


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Todo pertenece a JKR, yo sólo tomo sus personajes para jugar un rato.**_

Esperaba aparecerse en las puertas de Hogwarts pero por lo visto no podía hacerlo, ahora estaba detrás de Las Tres Escobas. El lugar estaba tan silencioso que la hizo asustar, tal vez había mortifagos por allí.

Se insonorizó, sacó sus tacones y comenzó a trotar todo el camino al castillo, fueron los quince minutos más largos de su vida. El guardián estatua de la entrada se posicionó frente a ella, realizó la floritura que Dumbledore le había enseñado y entró.

Sintió que caminó por horas hasta que llegó al castillo, sus pies estaban sucios y el cabello había vuelto a su normalidad, abultado e imposible de dominar.

-Hermione! Estás bien?- la profesora McGonagall estaba con su típica bata escocesa- Me asusté al no saber de ti, Lupin dijo que te vio en la boda pero no en el momento del ataque.

-Escape con Harry y Ron, nos estuvimos despidiendo- susurró con las lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos- Ya comenzaron la búsqueda.

-Oh, Hermione…- la profesora la rodeó con sus brazos- Estarán bien, el señor Potter y Weasley lo lograrán, desde primer año han lidiado con tantas cosas.

-Espero que tenga razón…

-Quieres una limonada? Iré a avisarle a Severus que llegaste a salvo y a avisar a la orden…

-Estoy bien, sólo quiero descansar…

-Esta bien, mañana hablaremos de lo sucedido y a esperar que dirá el ministerio- Minerva suspiro- Buenas noches, Hermione.

-Igualmente, Minerva…

Entró a la torre anual exhausta, Crocks estaba en el alfeizar del ventanal, maulló cuando se percató de su presencia y alertando de paso al rubio dormido en el sofá.

-Granger?- susurró con voz ronca- Pero qué te paso?

-Voldemort se hizo del ministerio, asesinaron al ministro- la chica se desplomó en el sofá delante de él- Y atacaron en la boda.

-Ha muerto alguien?

-No lo sé- ahogó un sollozo- Fui tan egoísta! Sólo pensaba en salir de allí con Ron y Harry, no pensé en nadie más!

-Estabas salvando a los tuyos, eso no tiene nada de malo!

-Claro que lo tiene, había tantos conocidos, los gemelos y Ginny- escondió la cara entre las manos.

-Hiciste lo que pensabas en ese momento, Granger… No puedes andar salvando a todo el mundo, aunque tu esencia gryffindor te lo recrimine ahora- el rubio chasqueo la lengua- Los trajiste a Hogwarts?

-No, ellos se fueron- no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas, se levantó del sofá- Mañana seguramente nombrarán un nuevo ministro y aliado de Voldemort, con Dumbledore afuera del país y McGonagall como directora, querrán tomar el poder aquí.

-Él se lo pedirá a Snape, estoy seguro- dijo el rubio mirándola- Y va a tener que cumplir, para que no sospeche de su posición de doble agente.

-Ya lo sabes…Muchas cosas han cambiado no?- la melancolía en la voz de la castaña le dio curiosidad a Draco- Iré a intentar descansar, buenas noches, Malfoy.

-Granger…- la chica se dio la vuelta a mitad de las escaleras- A pesar que pareces recién atacada por un hipogrifo, te ves bien...

La castaña asintió y subió a su cuarto, sentía las mejillas calientes por el cumplido de su compañero. Era la segunda vez que le hacía un cumplido, nunca lo hubiera esperado de Malfoy, ni en sus más locos sueños. Aunque esa pequeña felicidad le duro unos segundos hasta que recordó lo sucedido horas antes, seguramente habría caídos y heridos, Hermione recordó toda la noche el rostro de cada presente en esa boda, sin saber si estarían vivos.

Estaban en el Gran Comedor, desayunando bajo la orden de McGonagall para tener una charla informe de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Pius Thicknesse…

-Acaso ese no era el jefe del departamento de Ley Mágica?- dice el rubio al profesor de pociones a la vez que toma llena una copa con jugo de calabaza.

Por lo visto ya confían en Malfoy lo suficiente para permitir que escuché, pensó la gryffindor.

-Así es Draco, ahora es el nuevo ministro y su primera orden fue poner a Harry Potter como Indeseable N1 por culpable de la desaparición repentina de Albus Dumbledore y a Indeseable N2 a la heredera Rosier por posible estafa a familias sangre puras- el profesor apenas posó la vista en Hermione que se entretuvo con sus tostadas- Quieren atraparlos a toda costa.

-Rosier? Sí esta más que muerta la heredera, no apareció en dieciocho años... Y a mí? ya ni me buscan con locura como hace un mes?

-Lo siento Malfoy, pero tu trasero ya no vale tanto para ya sabes quién.

-Callate, dientes de castor- dijo el rubio arrojándole un trozo de tostada.

-Son premios anules y siguen comportándose como niños de primero!

-Lo lamento, profesora.

-Aghh, lo mismo- susurró Draco cuando Snape alzó una ceja en su dirección- Y ahora como el ministerio esta bajo el poder de el señor tenebroso, Hogwarts también lo estará.

-El señor- dijo Snape con burla- Me nombró esta madrugada, director de la escuela y habrá cambios, lamentablemente.

A Hermione se le pusieron los pelos de punta, eso no sería para nada bueno para los hijos de muggles y a quienes no apoyaban la causa de Voldemort.

-Estudios Muggles no se dictará este año, la profesora renunció al terminar el anterior año escolar, Dumbledore la puso a salvo- dijo Minerva- Así que es una preocupación menos.

-Pero DCAO será dictada por los hermanos Carrow.

-Por esos locos sádicos? No tendrán piedad ni por un sangre pura!

-Y los hijos de muggles? No podremos asistir a la escuela? Hay que protegerlos!

-Las cartas de Hogwarts tradicionales han sido enviadas a los estudiantes sangre pura y mestizos, pero a los hijos de muggles se les envío con la opción que de mejor recomendación no asistan a este año, todo queda en decisión de las familias.

-Según el señor, esta bien tener a los muggles… Con los Carrow aquí, los tendrán domesticados- Snape apretó sus puños- Señorita Granger, se perfectamente que conoce la sala que viene y va.

-Así es profesor…

-Necesito que como premio anual, y con la ayuda de su compañero- miró a Draco que bufó- Preparemos una sala adaptada para aquellos que necesiten protección este año en la escuela, debemos brindar lo mejor para nuestros alumnos pero que nadie sepa que yo los ayudé, seré el mismo tirano de siempre.

-Claro que sí, profesor- Hermione expuso sus ideas con ambos profesores y decidieron comenzar ese mismo día.

-Se están olvidando de algo- dijo el rubio acaparando la atención de los tres- Granger sigue siendo una hija de muggles y mejor amiga de Potter, no creen que a los Carrow les interesaría entregarles a su señor una de las personas más importantes del elegido? Y también que sigo siendo un traidor a la sangre con mi madre, ella estará protegida pero yo aquí soy carnada fácil para ser entregado a él.

-Charlaré eso en privado con cada uno esta noche antes de cenar.

-Los alumnos llegan el lunes, tenemos que tener preparado y poner protecciones, los demás profesores ya estarán llegando.

-Los Carrow también?

-Vendrán en el tren patrullando, eso les ordeno el señor, así que no hay de que preocuparse- dijo el ahora director- Siguen estando protegidos… Por ahora.

Snape y McGonagall desaparecieron del comedor, dejándolos desayunando solos.

-Estas de acuerdo en ayudar a crear un fuerte para los hijos de muggles?- no pudo resistirse la castaña a preguntar.

-No dudo de las capacidades de defensa de los hijos de muggles pero ni a Potter le desearía caer en manos de esos sádicos.

-Tan peligrosos son?

-Mi tía los entrenó desde sus ocho años- la castaña palideció- Si lo son.

-Mejor empecemos a buscar el modo de que esa sala no sea descubierta por los Carrow.

Habían subido hasta el séptimo piso, y antes de girar en el pasillo que los llevaría a donde se encontraba la sala, Hermione paró al rubio tomándolo del brazo.

-El año anterior cuando quisieron atraparnos con Filch, veían la puerta cierto?

-Sí, cuando girábamos aquí los veíamos pero ni con una Saeta de Fuego llegábamos a ella, se iba muy rápido- respondió el rubio- Para qué quieres saber?

-Tenemos que hacer una manera que el cambio comience desde aquí, nadie que no tenga la intención de entrar a la sala para ponerse a salvo debe ver siquiera a los demás entrar.

Draco observó el pasillo y las puertas en ella, la pared lisa del fondo era la entrada a la sala, volvió sus pasos para no ver el pasillo y después se metió en él hasta llegar a la pared, en ambos lados había otros pasillos que uno llegaba a un aula en desuso y otro a escaleras.

-Tengo una idea- dijo volviendo a la castaña que lo había observado todo el tiempo.

-Dila!

-Suena descabellado pero podríamos crear un espejismo como el que crea la sala cuando no eres bienvenido y te manda a una sala de escobas- Granger le miraba confundido- Por ejemplo, vienen dos alumnos con intenciones de protegerse en la sala, ambos atraviesan el pasillo, atraviesan ese portal y entran tranquilamente a la sala, pero quien no tiene el deseo o tiene malas intensiones, pasa el pasillo sin ver el pasillo tradicional, sino un espejismo que lo lleva al otro lado del pasillo en las escaleras de la derecha, entiendes?

-Si lo hago, pero eso es magia muy avanzada para ambos, ni siquiera sabemos con que encantamientos fue echa la sala que viene y va- frunció el ceño, como cuando tenía alguna tarea difícil de realizar- Podríamos consultar en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, además de consultarle a Snape si es posible que también nos ayude en eso.

-De acuerdo, ahora entremos en la sala y veamos que podemos hacer con ella.

Se pusieron de acuerdo en que pensar para que la sala aparezca y en frente de la pared comenzó a aparecer una gran puerta. Draco fue el primero en ingresar, estaba bastante orgulloso porque la sala tenía gran parte de lo que había imaginado pero con cosas que claramente Granger había pensado.

-En serio, Granger? Una pequeña biblioteca?

-Hay quiénes querrán distraerse y que mejor que libros y juegos de mesa, no olvide eso.

La sala estaba el triple de grande de cuando había estado por última vez. A su derecha estaba esa pequeña sala de estar con sillones, los estantes con libros y juegos, en la derecha mesas de estudio. La sala estaba dividida por una gran mesa como las que estaban en el Gran Comedor, a cada lado contra las paredes habían muchísimas camas y que en un segundo piso que se podía admirar desde donde estaban parados había otras camas, habría una capacidad para doscientos alumnos.

-Iré a ver los baños, si son amplios, no creo que las chicas se quieran sentir observadas cuando se cambien de ropa para dormir- dijo la castaña, a lo que Draco le dio una sonrisa burlona.

Como esperaba estos eran amplios, con duchas y vestidores, el de los chicos era igual, el lugar era maravilloso.

-Tendremos que poner protecciones desde adentro y afuera, además insonorizar- dijo el rubio sentado en el borde de la gran mesa.

-Me encargaré de hablar con algunos elfos para que puedan traer comida aquí y no se sospeche.

Comenzaron a poner las protecciones, ella desde adentro y Malfoy afuera. Tendrían que reforzarlas una vez por semana, lo charlaría con quienes se oculten allí.


	10. Capítulo 10

_**Todo pertenece a JKR, yo sólo tomo sus personajes para jugar un rato.**_

Iban saliendo de la sala cuando se toparon con Snape.

-Profesor tenemos la idea de…

-Lamento interrumpirla señorita Granger, pero Minerva requiere de su ayuda en la biblioteca- dijo el profesor- Y Draco, alguien esta esperándote en la torre que ambos comparten.

-Mi madre esta aquí?- Snape sólo asintió y el rubio salió de allí prácticamente corriendo.

-La acompaño…

-Si claro, profesor…-ambos bajaron juntos- Tiene que ver con lo de Rosier?

-No, pero de eso hablaremos más tarde, hay reunión de la orden, no podía decir nada frente al señor Malfoy.

-Entiendo.

Draco dijo la contraseña atropelladamente, ganándose la reprenda de Salazar del cuadro, subió las escaleras corriendo.

-Madre?

La mujer estaba observando el calendario que ambos chicos tenían colgado en la pared cerca de la pequeña cocina.

-Veo que tienen muy organizado el año escolar, te llevas bien con la señorita Granger?

-Algo así, no es tan insufrible como pensaba- su madre lo abrazo- Te he extrañado mucho.

-Y yo a ti, hijo… Preparo té?

-Yo lo hago, Granger me forzó a aprender para que no moleste a los elfos- tomó las tazas y puso los saquitos de té en ellas- Aguamenti.

Echo otro hechizo para calentar el agua y puso dos terrones de azúcar en cada una.

-Estoy sorprendida…- dijo su madre riendo.

-Más lo estoy yo al verte aquí, estas bien en donde Andrómeda?

Mientras que madre e hijo charlaban, al otro lado del castillo, el nuevo director discutía con sus viejos enemigos.

-Aunque pasen los años siguen con esa rivalidad- dijo Minerva a Hermione.

-No puedes mantener a Hermione aquí, Snape! En cuanto Voldemort se enteré querrá tenerla en su poder para atraer a Harry.

-Estoy con Sirius, es un error, además no hablamos sólo por Hermione Granger, hablamos como Rosier también.

Toda la orden ya sabía la verdad, ahora que Harry y Ron se habían marchado, Minerva lo confesó al principio de la reunión. Todos los presentes llegados, quienes habían asistido a la boda la anterior noche, estaban bien, pregunto al señor Weasley y así era, no había caídos.

-Lupin te creía más inteligente que Black- este último gruño- Si mantengo a la señorita Granger es para que ayude a los alumnos, además de que si yo mismo intentara llevármela tendría a todo el alumnado y profesorado en contra.

-Snape creo que sería mejor que la tengamos escondida en otro lugar, tal vez con Dumbledore o Andrómeda si tanto se la necesita para esos tratos mágicos que deben modificar- dijo la señora Weasley.

-Narcisa prometió ayudarla en eso- Andrómeda habló por primera vez- Pero estoy con Severus sería mejor que este aquí.

Siguieron discutiendo, Hermione ni podía hablar de lo que se haría con ella! Acaso no tenía ni voz ni voto aquí?

-Es sólo una niña!

-Debe quedarse resguardada con nosotros hasta que todo esto acabé!

La chica quería hablar pero nadie la escuchaba, lo que quedaba de los merodeadores seguían discutiendo con Snape, Andrómeda y Minerva con la señora Weasley, Moody le gruñía a una muy embarazada Tonks que no dejaba de chillarle.

-Se hará lo que yo diga porque soy su padrino y jure a Kassia protegerla!

El silencio reino en esa biblioteca, todos miraban al director con sorpresa.

-Oh-oh- dijeron los gemelos.

-Hay algo más que se me este ocultando?- se escuchó por primera vez la voz de la castaña, nadie respondió- Entonces, por mí esta reunión se a acabado.

Dio un sonoro portazo y corrió por los pasillos sin saber a donde ir, las lágrimas calientes caían por sus mejillas. La habían hartado con tantas mentiras, decisiones propias que ni siquiera le pertenecían.

El viento de la torre de astronomía la envolvió en un abrazo frío, el clima estaba cambiando, ya no se notaba el calor intenso de hace unas semanas.

Rememoró en su cabeza la reunión de hace unos minutos, Snape diciendo que era su padrino. Todos estos años lo supo? Y la trató de esa manera tan cruel? No era posible, si la protegía de esa forma ahora, lo hubiera echo siempre.

-Hermione?

La chica dejó de sollozar al escuchar esa suave voz, una mujer apareció al final de las escaleras, llevaba una hermosa y cara túnica gris.

-Narcisa…

-Esta todo bien?- la mujer se acercó a donde ella se sentaba- Se que no soy la persona que seguramente querrías ver en un momento así, pero soy madre, tengo oídos y consejos que podrían ayudarte.

La chica asintió e invitó a que se sentará a su lado, la mujer así lo hizo, sin importarle la suciedad del suelo, no lo hubiera esperado de la versión anterior de la señora Malfoy.

-Cargo con una herencia que no deseo tener, la gente toma decisiones sin siquiera importarle lo que siento respecto a ello, me siguen ocultando cosas…

Le contó lo sucedido en la biblioteca y la mujer acarició su espalda como su madre lo hacía, en ningún momento se sintió raro, era como si fuera lo correcto.

-Debes hacer que te escuchen, eres un muchacha inteligente, fuerte y que se vale por si misma, no cometas el error de que te ordenen que hacer- le aconsejó la más pequeña de las Black- Severus cometió un error al no confesártelo, es un tonto, pero si tiene intenciones de hablar contigo, escúchalo… no siempre se tiene la oportunidad de que Severus Snape se abra y diga lo que sienta, además de pedir disculpas.

Ambas mujeres rieron, miraron como el atardecer se tornaba de un color rosáceo.

-Draco estaba emocionado por verte.

-Cuando me abrazó esta tarde fue como tener a mi niño de ocho años otra vez- la sonrisa de Narcisa se amplió- Tenía miedo de perderlo en manos de ese hombre.

-Lo salvaste a tiempo...

-Así es… Te llevas bien con él?

-Algo así, no es tan insoportable como pensaba- la mujer río- Lamento que diga eso de Draco…

-No! Esta bien, sólo me sorprendió ya que él dijo algo parecido sobre ti… Crees que lleguen a ser amigos?

-No lo sé, fueron tantos años de odio y discusiones, apenas somos buenos compañeros ahora- dijo la castaña- Nos llamamos por el apellido todavía.

-Pero acabas de llamarlo Draco.

-Siempre lo he llamado Draco, pero nunca se lo he dicho a él, es… demasiado personal y no lo somos- la chica río- Además es divertido decirnos por el apellido, suena como si nos estuviéramos retando a pleito siempre, para no perder costumbre.

Ambas se levantaron de donde estaban sentadas, el sol se había ocultado por completo.

-Bueno es hora de retirarme, creo que será la última vez que nos veamos por ahora con el comienzo de clases es imposible que venga- dijo la mujer- Comenzaré a participar activamente en las búsquedas de puntos de mortifagos.

-Espero que tengas cuidado, Narcisa… Le has dicho a Draco?

-Es mejor que no lo sepa todavía, sé que su postura ha cambiado pero no se que tanto, es mejor dejarlo para otro momento.

-Lo cuidaré- dijo la castaña sin pensarlo- Sí tengo que salir de la escuela, me lo llevaré, para que estés segura de que esta en buenas manos.

-Hermione es demasiado, además ya sabes lo difícil que es mi hijo.

-Se controlarlo, además no es un niño, adolescente complicado si pero puedo hacerlo…Lo prometo.

La castaña tomó la mano de la mujer y esta asintió, la abrazó sin pensarlo.

-Si todo acaba bien con esta guerra, sólo deseo que Draco y todos los demás jóvenes puedan tener una vida tranquila.

-Lucharemos por eso, Narcisa.


	11. Capítulo 11

**_Todo pertenece a JKR, yo sólo tomo sus personajes para jugar un rato._**

Cuando llegó al primer piso, faltaba más de una hora para la cena así que decidió bajar al despacho de Snape como se los había pautado más temprano.

Tocó la puerta y cuando escuchó el firme _Pase_ , abrió la puerta. Como de costumbre el profesor estaba clasificando ingredientes, no paró siquiera cuando ella ingreso.

-Profesor más temprano dijo que viniéramos por el tema de nuestras presencias en Hogwarts.

-Claro que sí, todo esta arreglado, con Lupin llegamos al acuerdo que beberás pociones multijugos para hacerte pasar por otro alumno al igual que Draco.

-No- dijo firme, el pelinegro se giró con su ya típica ceja alzada- Seré yo misma, usted mismo dio a entender que mi presencia es muy valiosa en esta escuela, mientras pueda estar aquí como Hermione Granger todo irá bien, me iré unos días antes de mi cumpleaños.

-Y como pretendes salir? Además de como le diré al señor tenebroso que se me escapó la hija de los Rosier de la escuela con más hechizos de seguridad?

-He usado anteriormente trasladores que me facilita la profesora McGonagall además que Dumbledore me enseñó a burlar las seguridades de la escuela- sonrió orgullosa- Si me voy unos días antes, usted no sabría todavía que era Rosier, puede decirle a Voldemort que utilicé los túneles que me llevó a Zonko's, utilizando un mapa echo por viejos estudiantes.

-Eres irritablemente inteligente- dijo Snape volviendo a clasificar ingredientes-Fingiremos con ayuda de tus compañeros gryffindor que estuviste en el tren con ellos y como premio anual fuiste la primera en bajar.

- _Ya lo tenía entendido_ \- susurró con enfado a la vez que se dirigía a la puerta- De acuerdo, haremos eso.

-No preguntará por lo que dije en la reunión, señorita Granger?

-Yo no soy quien debe hablar sobre eso, profesor…- iba de salida cuando Snape habló.

-Sientate…Tu madre era Pocionista, al igual que yo- cerró la puerta de vuelta y se sentó en la butaca más cerca- Hicimos Hogwarts juntos, compartíamos muchas horas de pociones, cuando comenzaron a nombrarse mortifagos, me uní a la causa… Aunque fue un gran error, yo tomé la marca con ella, mientras tu padre se dedicaba a atacar muggles, yo me quedaba con tu madre, ella me dictaba que pociones hacer mientras ella se encontraba recostada en un sillón acariciando su abultado vientre.

El día que naciste, tampoco estuvo tu padre allí, con ayuda de tu tía y mía, llegaste a este mundo. Kassia me pidió que sea tu padrino y no pude negarme. La fatídica noche en que Moody mató a tu padre, a mí me estaban persiguiendo, buscaba la manera de ir por ti pero cuando llegué no estabas, y sólo encontré el cuerpo inerte de tu madre.

-Usted iba por mí?

-Sí, cuando acepté ser tu padrino, prometí protegerte siempre- el hombre hizo una mueca- Aunque fallé en el intento.

-Nunca me buscó?

-Lo hice durante meses pero no había rastros, te creí muerta… Cuando llegaste a Hogwarts y entraste a la clase de pociones, sospeche durante unos minutos que eras tú, simplemente lo sentí, pero Minerva lo había dicho, tu eras hija de muggles y yo seguí creyéndote muerta.

-No lo supo hasta ahora?

-Minerva me lo confesó después del ataque en el ministerio, para ayudar a protegerte.

Hermione jugaba con unas semillas entre sus manos, no sabía que decir ante todo lo que confesó su profesor.

-Tomé la decisión de ocultar mi parentesco contigo por miedo a que el señor tenebroso lo sepa, no puede decírselo a nadie, incluso si la someten a Legemerancia tiene que saber ocultar el secreto, es muy peligroso.

-He practicado con Harry, lo ayudaba y terminé aprendiendo a controlar mis pensamientos más que él.

-No me sorprende para nada- dijo el profesor con su voz aburrida, Hermione sonrió.

Unos golpes en la puerta los sacaron a ambos de un incómodo silencio.

-Pase.

Draco ingresó y se sorprendió de ver a la chica, esperaba ser el primero en venir.

-Bueno, me retiro- la chica se bajo de la butaca y miró a Snape- Buenas noches, profesor… Y gracias, por todo.

-No hay de que, señorita Granger.

El rubio esperó hasta que la castaña cerrara la puerta para hablar.

-Qué fue eso?

-Nada de tu incumbencia, Draco... Enciende ese caldero y ayúdame, mientras hablaremos de lo que haremos contigo.

Los siguientes tres días se la pasaron preparando la sala que viene y va, con la ayuda teórica de McGonagall y Snape habían logrado que la idea de Draco funcionará, ahora sólo quedaba probarla.

-Filch volvió de sus vacaciones ayer en la noche, podríamos usarlo a él de carnada, aunque no esté bien... Él cree que estamos aquí por labores de Premios Anuales.

-Yo me encargo, Granger- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa- Haremos que Filch tenga un buen comienzo de año.

Era domingo por la tarde, varios Elfos se encontraban decorando el castillo para la llegada de los alumnos, los profesores comenzaban a escoger las aulas donde dictarían sus clases ese año y dos premios anuales se preparaban para probar si su trabajo había funcionado.

-Ve al comienzo de las escaleras del otro lado del pasillo, haremos todo lo planeado- le dijo el rubio.

-Te castigarán por esto.

-Snape ya me puso un castigo, una semana por las tardes en la biblioteca, no creo que sea un problema- la castaña negó con la cabeza y fue a donde el chico le indicó.

El celador se encontraba saliendo de su despacho cuando una sombra negra cruzó por su cabeza.

-Pero qué?!

-Oye squib! Me habías extrañado?- pregunto el slytherin riéndose desde su escoba.

-Malfoy!

Filch comenzó a seguirlo, él le hacía piruetas alrededor y así hasta llegar al séptimo piso.

-Creo que ya has entrado a sudar, Filch… Un baño no te vendría mal!

Conjuro un _Aguamenti_ , que cubrió completamente al celador, haciéndolo enojar aún más.

Aceleró con su escoba y se metió en el pasillo, deseo con todas sus fuerzas entrar a la sala y así fue, ahora esperaba que Granger haga su parte.

-Maldito alumno- murmuró el celador saliendo del espejismo sin reparar en él- Tu lo has visto pasar?

-Claro que sí, bajó las escaleras y desapareció- mintió la chica perfectamente, Filch bajó estas refuñando.

A los minutos Draco apareció a su lado con escoba en mano.

-Funcionó a la perfección.

-Bien echo, Granger- inconscientemente chocaron palmas, ambos se miraron con desconcierto.

-Mmm iré a la torre, debo ver que mis túnicas estén listas…

El Slytherin se quedó allí unos momentos hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

-Granger!

-Qué?- la chica giró al verlo en lo alto de la escalera.

-Sabes montar en escoba?

-Creía que era de público conocimiento mi enemistad con las escobas, algo así como lo era contigo- dijo la chica, el rubio se posicionó a su lado.

-Mañana por la noche la escuela se convertirá en una escuela de aburridos futuros aurores, no quieres un poco de diversión en tu vida, Granger?

-Y montar en escoba cuenta como diversión? No, gracias…

-No te dejaré caer si ese es tu miedo, confía en mi…

-Una gryffindor confiando en un slytherin- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Haremos que ambos fundadores se revuelquen en sus tumbas.

Si le hubieran dicho hace un año que montaría en escoba y en compañía de Draco Malfoy, se les hubiera reído en la cara. No podía negar que era extraño, pero el slytherin se estaba comportando, hasta había permitido que se sostenga de su suéter.

-Granger, no es divertido si cierras los ojos.

-Y tú como sabes que los tengo cerrados? Tendrías que mirar en frente para evitar chocarnos con nada!- sólo recibió una risa macabra de su parte.

Dieron un par de vueltas por el castillo y volvieron al campo, ya estaba oscureciendo y era mejor ir ya a la torre, mañana comenzarían las clases.

-Snape me pidió que usara poción multijugos este año- le comentó el rubio con desagrado.

-Te ocultaras? Por qué?

-Dice que ya corre demasiado riegos teniéndote a ti en Hogwarts, si tu estas aquí significa que el mundo lo verá que no ejerce tanto poder, Voldemort, en Hogwarts como para permitir a la gran hija de muggles amiga de Potter estar aquí- ella asintió- Y si estoy yo, Snape no tendría otra cosa que entregarme, además que él ya sabe que soy el ahijado de Snape, es obvio que me esta protegiendo, aunque Voldemort nunca haya sido tan directo con él, tiene miedo de perder a su gran mano derecha.

 _Malfoy ahijado de Snape? Cómo yo?_

Eso sí que no lo sabía, así que Snape se estaba jugando el cuello por ambos, no les quedaría otra que obedecer y tratar de hacer este tiempo más ameno.

-Entonces… En quién te transformarás?

-Millicent Bulstrode, la Orden del Fénix la rescató a ella y su familia de un ataque mortifago hace un mes, Snape dijo que ella no volvería a Hogwarts este año, la atacaron a Crucios…- Draco dio la contraseña al cuadro y la dejó pasar primero- Y antes que preguntes, sí se que Snape esta en la orden y de seguro también tú, además de toda esa panda de buenorros que son los gryffindor, ravenclaw y de seguro algún hufflepuff.

-No te diré quienes, pero tenemos más de un Slytherin- la castaña se arrojó a su sofá donde estaba Crockhancks, que fue a su encuentro y ronroneo ante la caricia de su ama- Fue un paseo agradable, gracias por eso Malfoy.

-Espero que lo hayas disfrutado porque no ocurrirá un acto de nobleza por mi parte nunca más- el rubio le gruño desde el sofá de enfrente.

Hermione había notado que el slytherin se enfadaba cada vez que le agradecía por alguna acción, no sabía si era por ella o por él mismo de permitirse el lujo de tratarla bien a ella, la sangre sucia. Aunque nunca volvió a mencionar esas palabras, en tan poco tiempo había cambiado demasiado, ambos lo habían echo.

-Por qué te enojas tanto cada vez que te agradezco por algo?- la chica fue por dulces a la pequeña mesa del rincón, donde guardaban los aperitivos, unas cuantas varitas de chocolate y sapos de menta le vendrían bien.

-Enojado? Deja de inventar- la chica se sentó en el mismo sofá y le tendió unos dulces, que se los sacó no muy amablemente- No esperes un gracias.

-Menos si estas enojado, ya lo sé- el rubio bufó- Hasta tengo una teoría.

-Ilumíname con tu sabiduría, sabelotodo!- dijo Draco con sarcasmo.

-Nos vimos obligados a compartir espacio juntos, no hay casas que nos observen ni amigos, creo que nuestro odio era más por costumbre, por las casas y la sangre, mira podemos tener más de una conversación y hasta hicimos cosas juntos, casi dos meses sin matarnos.

-Aunque sigues siendo insufrible, mandona que no puede tolerar que la contradigan.

-Y tu un egocéntrico elitista que no piensa en más que si mismo- contratacó Hermione- No ves? Con todos esos terribles defectos que tenemos, seguimos vivos.

-Sigues cayéndome mal, Granger.

-Lo mismo digo de ti, Malfoy- se terminó una varita de chocolate- Dime al menos dos cosas positivas de mi persona.

-Es esto algún tipo de test que realizas para alguna clase? Estas hartándome.

-No, sólo lo hago para que quites esa cara de mierda cada vez que te agradezco o haga un cumplido, somos buenos compañeros, que viven discutiendo…

-Ya capto tu punto, Granger- se zampó un sapo en la boca y tirando la cabeza para atrás en el sofá le respondió- Eres la única chica en Hogwarts con la que puedo mantener una charla inteligente y cuando me enfrentó a ti, nunca se exactamente si saldré victorioso, eres todo un reto.

-Eso estuvo bastante bien- dijo la chica conforme.

-Te toca, Granger… Dime lo positivo de mí, aunque ahórrate lo de sexy e inteligente, no es necesario que me repitas lo que tu mirada dice.

-En este momento no sería nada agradable lo que diría mi mirada- lo fulminó con esta y suspiró- Primero, al estar sólo nosotros, te muestras tal cual eres, no eres malo, lo aparentas, aunque sigues siendo un poco desagradable-Draco iba a replicar pero levantó una mano en su dirección- Pero creo que gana tu parte noble, me lo has demostrado varias veces, podrías haberme dejado agonizar en la cámara y no lo hiciste.

-Yo no soy noble, al menos no contigo! Si te salvé esa noche fue por puro instinto de supervivencia, no podía dejarte allí muriendo.

-Si me odiabas tanto como demostrabas, si me hubieras dejado adem-

-Ya esta, Granger- la cortó- Somos buenos compañeros, iremos todo el año arrojando florecillas por ahí y lo que quieras, sólo deja de hablar un poco, me das dolor de cabeza- dijo sobándose la frente y cerrando los ojos.

-Eres tan terco como una mula.

-Mira quien habla…

Se ignoraron durante un buen rato, los dulces ya habían desparecido en sus bocas. Hermione tomó los envoltorios vacíos y fue a arrojarlos al cesto de la cocina.

-Este lugar es un desastre, Malfoy! Qué hiciste?- había tazas sucias, leche arrojada y café.

-No te alteres, sólo hice un poco de café, Granger- el rubio se levantó y con magia comenzó a acomodar todo antes que la gryffindor comenzará a chillar otra vez.

Una taza que no logró rodear a Hermione, golpeó sobre su brazo derecho. La chica tomó la taza y la acomodó en uno de los estantes, antes de mirar su brazo, había recuperado la sensibilidad.

-No me digas que el rose de una taza te ha dañado, Granger.

-No es eso- la chica quito el hechizo Desilusionador de su brazo y quitó la venda que sorprendentemente se encontraba limpia- Estaba cicatrizando desde hace días pero seguía sangrando un poco, eso lo note pero recién he sentido como la taza rosaba el lugar, antes no sentía nada…

-Se esta curando…

-Tal vez se necesitaba tiempo- dijo sin darle importancia, los platos aparecieron en la mesa- Oh la cena!

 ** _Ni siquiera se cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que actualicé esta historia, lo lamento tanto. Voy a tratar de actualiza por lo menos cada dos semanas. Un saludo si siguen estando allí!_**


	12. Capítulo 12

**_Este es un capítulo laaaarguísimo para compensar el no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, me odio tanto como ustedes me odiaron durante estos meses, bueno aquí les va, disfrutenlo!_**

Cuando Ginny y Luna le abrazaron, Hermione no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas, no las veía desde la noche de la boda.

-Los Carrow se lo han tragado todo- dijo Neville saludándola- Vieron tus pertenencias en el vagón con nosotros y el profesor Flitwick les confirmó tu asistencia en la entrada, y la de Bulstrode también.

-Es verdad que cierto Slytherin ahora esta de nuestro lado?- murmuró Ginny para que sólo escucharán ellos, entraron en el Gran Comedor.

-No esta de nuestra parte, pero tampoco tiene planes de volver al lado oscuro- se sentaron uno frente al otro, los profesores ya estaban en las mesas, a todo el alumnado se lo veía nervioso.

Hermione miró en la mesa de Slytherin y era la más completa, a pesar de que había unos cuantos que no apoyaban a la causa, todavía era seguro ser Slytherin. Su compañero de torre, ahora compañera, tenía una mueca de desagrado en el rostro, le escuchó hablar a una alumna más pequeña y comprobó que el hechizo en su voz había funcionado, era muy parecida a la de la slytherin.

-No creo que lo descubran, excepto que se le olvide tomar la poción- murmuro Neville- Crees que todavía tenga ganas de golpearme?

-Si a mi me dejó de insultar, capaz corras la misma suerte…

Después de la selección de alumnos de primero, quienes la mayoría terminaron en Slytherin y Ravenclaw, el director pidió silencio.

-Alumnos…- la voz de Snape resonó en todo el comedor- Varias reglas han cambiado este año en Hogwarts.

Primero, después de la cena y hasta las seis de la mañana hay toque de queda, quién sea encontrado por un prefecto o profesor tendrá que bajar a las mazmorras y recibir un castigo. No se dictarán clases de Estudios Muggle, no se hablará de la cultura muggle y el alumno que ose a revelarse ante esto, tendrá una severa charla con los profesores Carrow. Las salidas a Hogsmade quedan completamente canceladas y el Quidditch también, si desean ir a la Lechuceria tendrán que pedir permiso a sus jefes de casa. Hogwarts será a partir de hoy una verdadera escuela.

-Esto es verdaderamente una academia de aurores- le susurró Ginny a lo que ella asintió.

La cena transcurrió en un horrible silencio, los pocos hijos de muggles que estaban presentes se veían decaídos pero tuvieron el valor de estar allí.

Neville, Ginny y Hermione, llevaron a los más pequeños a la torre, los niños estaban bastante nerviosos. Ginny la apartó al llegar a la sala común.

-Ve a tu torre, premio anual. Nos haremos cargo de ellos- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, nos veremos mañana en el desayuno- abrazo a su amiga- Despídeme de los demás.

-Claro!- la castaña iba a abrir el cuadro cuando Ginny la tomó del brazo- Sabes algo de los chicos?

-Nada, lo siento.

Habían pasado sólo veinte minutos desde que habían abandonado el Gran Comedor y el castillo ya estaba desierto, prefectos no comenzaban las rondas hasta que se dictara los horarios en la reunión de mañana, esta noche era de profesores. Le faltaba un piso todavía cuando tuvo el desagrado de encontrarse con la mujer Carrow.

-Acaso los sangre sucia tienen mal oído, señorita Granger? Snape dijo toque de queda.

-Lo lamento, profesora Carrow, pero soy premio anual y recién acabe mi tarea con los de primero- dijo mostrándole su placa de Premio Anual y sonrió, a lo que la profesora gruño- Estoy a un piso de mi torre.

-Estas de suerte y porque llevas esa placa, vete de mi vista.

Llegó a trote al cuadro de los fundadores, subió las escaleras con cansancio y se hundió en el primer sofá que encontró.

-Cinco galeones a que será el mejor año escolar de nuestras vidas- dijo Draco con un notable sarcasmo, la chica lo vio acomodarse en el sofá frente a ella, ya llevaba pijamas y no había rastros de la chica Slytherin.

-Estuvo bien tus horas como Millicent?

-Fue interesante… La mesa entera hablaba de la desaparición de _Draco Malfoy_ \- él sonrió.

-Oh por Merlín, tu ego esta ocupando toda la sala- Draco bufó antes sus palabras pero sonrió- Mañana empiezan las clases, será mejor que vaya a dormir.

-No vaya a ser que no tomes tu descanso adecuadamente y no llegues para los estudios de los EXTASIS- dijo el rubio subiendo las escaleras a su lado- Para los cuales faltan miles de meses.

-Ya cállate- le dio un empujón en el hombro antes de abrir su puerta- Pero no vendría mal estudiar un poco, te apuntas mañana después de la cena?

-Claro que sí, Granger… Alguien debe superarte en los EXTASIS- el chico abrió su puerta- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Malfoy.

Las primeras dos semanas habían sido un infierno, los Carrow estaban ansiosos por torturar alumnos, pero estos estaban cumpliendo las nuevas normas a rajatabla, los Slytherins se pavoneaban en los pasillos como si fueran reyes y no callaban hablar sobre temas oscuros, es más, se habían visto varias marcas tenebrosas, pero no se podía hacer nada.

Hermione estaba asustada, Alecto Carrow prácticamente vivía pegada a ella mientras no estaba en la torre anual, más de una vez se reclutó en la sala de menesteres para alejarse de esa mirada sedienta de sangre, esa mujer la asustaba mucho. Pansy Parkinson también, cada vez que se giraba en clases o en el comedor la mirada de la muchacha estaba en ella, Draco le había dicho que tenga cuidado, que evite estar en las mazmorras, porque ese era su territorio. Ginny había compartido ronda dos fin de semana con la slytherin y había dicho que la notaba extraña, que las manos le temblaban pero que la actitud de perra no la perdía.

-Hey Hermione! Vas a Historia de la Magia?- Neville venía cubriendo su cabeza de la lluvia y se sacudió el cabello al entrar al corredor.

-Si Neville, hoy entregamos la monografía, la acabaste?- Hermione le mostró sus rollos de pergamino.

-Claro, adelanto todos los trabajos posibles así puedo pasar más tiempo con Luna.

Un grito llamo la atención de ambos, por el final del pasillo vieron como Crable y Goyle llevaban tomado de los brazos a un Hufflepuff de quinto año y la marcha la lideraba el hermano Carrow. Hermione quiso avanzar a ellos pero Neville la tomó del brazo.

-Les conviene que sigan su camino- dijo Carrow- A menos que quieran recibir un castigo junto a Thomas.

-Chicos sigan…- les susurró Dean y ellos siguieron su camino hasta girar el pasillo.

-Neville! No podemos dejarlo con ellos!- chilló la chica con lágrimas en los ojos- Es un gryffindor y es Dean!

-Tenemos que escondernos… Ya se han llevado a unos ocho en lo que va del día- Neville negó con la cabeza- Te salteaste el almuerzo por eso no lo sabes.

-Saber qué?

-Hermione… Se escuchó a los slytherin decir que algo tiene furioso a Voldemort, y ordenó a los Carrow que torture a quienes deseen, espera que esa heredera aparezca, siente que esta en Hogwarts.

-Espera que una alumna que no sabe quien es o si siquiera esta en Hogwarts, se entregue para parar la tortura?- Neville asintió, escucharon pasos y se metieron en el aula de Binns, ya había varios alumnos- Hablaré contigo hoy en la noche, torre Gryffindor.

No prestó atención en las clases siguientes, después de días sin acordarse del tema Rosier, ahora volvía y era muy grave, su cumpleaños número dieciocho era pasado mañana. Tendría que irse en cualquier momento y ni siquiera estaba lista para enfrentarlo todo.

Entró a las cinco de la tarde a la torre anual, Malfoy estaba recostado en el sofá todavía con el uniforme femenino de Slytherin y su color de pelo era de un rubio oscuro.

-Espero que no lo menciones a nadie, Granger- sabía que lo estaba mirando y la chica rió.

-No hay nada de malo en un estilo escocés- el rubio bufó y subió a su cuarto.

Hizo lo mismo, se cambió de ropa y se colocó la túnica de nuevo ya que iría a Gryffindor, bajó a prepararse un té y uno para Malfoy también, no tenía buena pinta.

A lo largo de los días, su relación estaba mejorando, como tomaban las mismas clases, hacían los deberes y estudiaban juntos, algunas rondas las compartían y entrenaban defensa juntos en la sala de su torre. Siempre hay que estar preparado, alerta permanente! Le decía siempre al Slytherin, que estaba más que gustoso de enfrentarse a duelos con Hermione.

Draco bajó con Crockhancks detrás de él, se sentó en la silla de la cocina y asintió cuando Hermione le pasó una taza.

-Los están torturando, lo sabes?-Hermione asintió a las palabras del rubio. Quería distraerse de ello con alguna discusión absurda pero hasta su compañero estaba preocupado por ello- Había dos Slytherin de primero, ambos mestizos y sólo estaban jugando snap explosivo en el almuerzo, Goyle y Alecto se los llevaron.

-Slytherins? Esto es grave.

-Pansy vino a reclutarme a su dichoso grupo de torturadores, le dije que lo pensaría.

-Parkinson actúa muy extraño, observa a todas las mujeres de Hogwarts como posibles amenazas.

-Te dije que la marca le afectó en la cabeza, a todo quien la tenga en realidad- el chico acarició su brazo carente de marca.

-Te has salvado de la locura, entonces?

-Fue más que eso- por primera vez en semanas la miraba directamente a los ojos, con esos orbes mercurio- Me salvé de convertirme en mi padre.

Hermione inconscientemente extendió su mano y acarició la que Draco tenía sobre la mesa, el rubio la miró con sorpresa.

-Iré a contarle a Neville lo de la sala, nos vemos en la cena- Hermione desapareció de la cocina y el rubio quedó sólo.

Sentía todavía el toque en su mano, no lo había sentido extraño, es más un calor se había instalado en su pecho. Pero no era nada, sólo no había tenido contacto femenino en meses, era eso.

Tomó la taza de té y al gato de Granger con la otra mano, no estaba sintiéndose bien y no podía negar que acariciar a un gato, o lo que fuera Crockhancks, le ponía de buen humor.

-Así que junto a Malfoy idearon esta sala? Es segura?

-Claro que sí, inclusive gente de la orden nos ha ayudado- la chica suspiró cansada, todavía sus amigos no confiaban en Malfoy- La probamos con Filch, les aseguro que es efectiva la ilusión y la sala puede esconder a mucha gente, los elfos están enterados a donde deben llevar comida y prometieron no revelar a nadie de su ubicación.

-Por qué nos dices esto ahora? Sabes de algún peligro más?- Ginny estaba sentada en el borde de la cama que pertenecía a Harry y acariciaba el edredón.

-Yo me iré, y Malfoy también, por eso decidí contarles ahora, para que puedan proteger a quien lo necesite.

-Cómo que te vas? Hermione, qué esta pasando!?

-Hay mucho que no les puedo contar, pero no puedo estar en Hogwarts después de mi cumpleaños, corro peligro e hice una promesa, no puedo dejar a Malfoy atrás.

-A la señora Black, verdad?- dijo Neville levantando la vista del mapa merodeador- Ginny me contó que escuchó a su madre hablar de ella.

-Sí, es miembro de la orden, y me ayudará en varias cosas, pero no hablemos de esto, okay?- tomó a Ginny de la mano- Voy a estar bien, sólo quiero dejarlos seguros, que tienen un lugar donde ir y estar tranquilos.

-Se fue Harry, Ron y ahora tú… Te vas con ellos?

-Lamentablemente no, Ginny- su amiga la abrazó y Neville también- Todo saldrá bien.

-Bueno, ahora muéstrame como llegar a la sala- dijo Neville dejando el mapa en su mano- E iremos a cenar, muero de hambre.

Cuando entraron al Gran Comedor, los chicos torturados estaban allí, cada uno en sus mesas como si nada hubiera pasado, pero Hermione vio como Seamus sostenía a Dean, sus manos temblaban.

-Cómo esta?

-Apenas me ha hablado, fue un balbuceo, pero esta comiendo- Dean ni los había notado- Usaron _Cruciatus_ en ellos, incluso en los slytherin…

Dean sollozó y no se habló más del tema, la cena fue en silencio, Snape los había mandado a callar a todos, las velas estaban tenues y le daban un efecto sombrío al comedor. En cuanto el director les deseó una buena noche, todos enfilaron a sus torres, Hermione abrazó a Ginny antes de tomar su ruta.

-Millicent! Estas bien?- la castaña encontró a Draco/Millicent deambulando, cuando toco su mano la sentía caliente.

-Hola Granger, cenaste bien?- escuchar la voz de Draco y con el cuerpo de la chica era realmente extraño.

-Shh cállate, estas con fiebre- la tomó del brazo y se apresuró a llegar a la torre- No estas precisamente ayudando, Draco!

-Oh, me llamó Draco? Pensé que era Millicent, concéntrate Granger.

Tardaron minutos en subir las escaleras y aún más las que se dirigían a su cuarto, acostó a el rubio en su cama y fue por sus pociones, no tenía mucho porque estaba preparando, además Draco había gastado las suyas cuando ella se desvaneció en la cámara.

Se decidió por unos paños fríos y los colocó en la frente del chico, le quitó el uniforme dejándolo en sus calzoncillos y le puso el pantalón de pijama. Bajó a la sala y buscó el cuadro de los fundadores que había allí, no tenía a nadie más para pedir ayuda.

-Señora Hufflepuff?- dijo al verla, era la única fundadora- Lamento molestarla.

-Oh esta bien querida, qué necesitas?

-Hay alguna manera de que puedas decirle a Madam Pomfrey que la necesito aquí?

-Tengo cuadros que pueden ayudarme, ve con el chico, yo le abriré a Pomfrey.

Cambió los paños una vez más hasta que la enfermera llegó, revisó al chico y pasó su varita sobre él haciendo que un aura violeta aparezca en su cuerpo, nunca había visto algo así.

-Es gripe, el color significa eso, además hoy Slytherin jugó al Quidditch con permiso de Snape, seguro estuvo allí con toda esa lluvia.

-Se recuperará rápido?

-Con estas pociones- le dejó dos botellitas en la mesa de luz- Cada ocho horas, estará bien para las clases del lunes.

-Muchas gracias por acercarse, Madam.

-Es mi trabajo, señorita Granger.

Acompañó a la enfermera hasta la salida y después volvió con Draco que seguía murmurando, volvió a cambiar los paños.

-Malfoy, por favor ayúdame con esto…- dijo sosteniéndolo por la espalda y tratando de que bebiera la poción, este en un momento de lucidez, acató la orden de la chica- No tenías que jugar en la lluvia, eres un niño.

-Y tú una mandona, Hermione Granger…

-Me llamaste Hermione?

El chico no contestó, ya se había dormido en el regazo de Hermione. Esta al no poder moverse, se quedó mirándolo y cambiando los paños hasta que la fiebre bajó, no quería separarse para evitar despertarlo. Con su varita acercó unos almohadones y los acomodó detrás de ella, sin nada para hacer comenzó a acariciar el cabello del chico.

Últimamente se sentía extraña alrededor del Slytherin, tantos años de odio y en menos de dos meses eran buenos compañeros, que cuidaban la vida del otro y se ayudaban en los estudios. De vez en cuando tomaban té en la madrugada, Hermione sospechaba que él no dormía mucho, ya que siempre que ella padecía insomnio, lo encontraba frente al ventanal de la sala, no hablaban demasiado de sus vidas privadas, no más allá de lo que era la escuela y tal vez aún que otro recuerdo de la infancia. Evitaba hablar, siquiera mencionar el tema padres, la castaña lamentablemente todavía no podía perdonar a sus padres adoptivos, y tampoco aceptar la herencia de sus biológicos; y sabía que a él todavía le afectaba lo que hizo Lucius.

Eso la llevaba a pensar en lo que hizo hoy al Malfoy mencionar que se había salvado de ser como su padre. No sabía que la había llevado a acariciar su mano, tal vez compasión? Era extraña toda esta situación. Por favor, en ese momento acariciaba el cabello del chico!

Suspiró y decidió no darle importancia, no quería otra cosa en que pensar, si Draco le permitía su amistad, sería bueno, se sentía tan sola y el rubio, incluso con su extraño humor y que buscaba pelearla todo el tiempo, era agradable, le daba la normalidad que necesitaba en su vida.

Cuando despertó, faltaba una hora para el desayuno y Draco tenía fiebre otra vez. Se levantó rápidamente y fue por agua, la hechizo para que este más helada y sumergió los paños.

-Granger? Eres tú?- su voz sonaba ronca.

-Si, Malfoy, tienes fiebre otra vez- se giró a verlo y estaba apoyado contra el cabecero de la cama, su nariz estaba roja- Tienes sed?

-Mucha…

Hermione fue por un vaso de agua, pañuelos y trajo la poción. Le pidió que tomara el remedio y lo hizo sin chistar, se bebió el agua y susurró un gracias ante la caja de pañuelos que dejo la chica en su regazo.

-Estas consciente hoy, anoche murmurabas cosas y hasta me llamaste Hermione- le puso un paño helado en la frente y el rubio tembló- Déjalo ahí.

-Yo no hice algo como eso, mentirosa- bufo mirándola con ojos brillosos y la nariz roja.

-Allá tu si no me crees, pero es la verdad…- la chica miró su reloj- Diablos se hará tarde y tengo que ir a clases, hoy toca Defensa.

-No vayas, ellos están…- Draco estornudo- Te van a torturar, Granger.

-Será peor si falto a clases, no quiero dejarte aquí enfermo pero será grave para ambos y no puedes tomar poción multijugos en este estado- Hermione cambio el paño y Draco seguía mirándola, se notaba muy cansado, hasta le costaba respirar- Tengo una idea.

-Por Merlín, Granger… No lo llames.

Hermione lo ignoró completamente y realizó un patronus mientras decía unas palabras, la nutria atravesó la ventana abierta y se fue revotando en el aire.

A los cinco minutos escucharon como Pomfrey entraba por la puerta y llevaba consigo una bandeja.

-Buenos días, Snape me mandó para que este aquí hasta que él se desocupe- la mujer dejó la bandeja en el regazo del chico- Como se encuentra joven Malfoy? Tiene que desayunar un poco.

El rubio le dio una mirada de odio pero cuando se volvió a la mujer se comportó como si falleciera en cualquier momento, era como ver al viejo Malfoy. Hermione les sonrió a ambos antes de irse a su habitación y tomar una ducha rápida, esperaba que no haya echo mal en pedirle ayuda a Snape en ese momento, se sentía culpable pero no sabía a quién recurrir.

Cuando llego al comedor, como de costumbre, los únicos que hablaban eran los slytherins, Pansy hablaba prácticamente a los gritos de algo relacionado a la pureza de la sangre y obviamente deseando la muerte de los muggles. La ignoró completamente y le sonrió a Dean, que ahora se veía con un mejor color y charlaba con Ginny.

El día marchaba extrañamente bien, había ido a Herbología y Transformación, Neville la secuestró durante la hora del almuerzo para poder finalizar una tarea de Historia, comieron unos sándwiches que el chico había sacado del comedor tratando de evitar la vista de la bibliotecaria.

-Mierda, ya es hora de Defensa.

-Tengo que pasar por mi torre antes!- chilló Hermione- Te veo en unos minutos, Neville!

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, quería ver a Malfoy antes de ir a la clase, le quedaban unos minutos nada más, cuando giró en su pasillo se encontró con Alecta Carrow, quien venía a mitad de este.

Santísima mierda.

-Esta vez no lo dejaré pasar, Granger…- la mujer se fue acercando.

-Venía a buscar un libro, debo ir a Defensa- Hermione trato de rodearla pero la mujer la tomó fuerte de su brazo- Profesora…

-No se debe correr en los pasillos, menos faltar a un almuerzo y sobre todo…- le escupió y se acercó más a su rostro- No deberías estar en Hogwarts.

Hermione se vio arrastrada por esa mujer menuda con increíble fuerza, intento resistirse pero era aún peor. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y rogaba para que no cayeran, no quería verse débil. Draco se lo había advertido, debía ir con cuidado todo el tiempo con esa mujer en el castillo, era muy peligrosa.

Entraron en un aula de duelo, había unos diez alumnos arrodillados, Parkinson y Goyle les apuntaban con la varita.

-Miren quien ha venido a acompañar a su amiguita gryffindor- dijo Pansy riéndose, Ginny levantó la vista del suelo y miró a Hermione con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Era hora de verte aquí, Granger… Debes pagar muchas cosas.

Alecto la arrojó al suelo y la escuchó decir la maldición Imperius, sintió una fuerza que no le pertenecía en el cuerpo pero se le resistió, increíblemente pudo hacerlo, la mujer enrojeció de la ira.

-Arrodíllate, sangre sucia!- chilló Goyle antes de patear sus costillas quitándole el aire. Hermione hizo lo ordenado y evitando que las lágrimas cayeran.

-Goyle, quédate con Weasley- ordenó la profesora- Granger es mía.

Ni siquiera llegó a escuchar la maldición que ya estaba doblándose y gritando del dolor, era el Cruciatus. Harry le había contado lo que se sentía pero nunca había pensado que sería de esa manera.

Las risas de Parkinson no se hicieron de esperar, Goyle alteraba la maldición con otros hechizos de dolor, era realmente cruel lo que sucedía en esa sala. Un niño no dejaba de gritar y Pansy no dejaba de retorcer su varita ejerciendo dolor en el niño.

-Carrow!

Todos se derrumbaron en el frío piso del aula, Ginny lloraba silenciosamente y Hermione no sentía su cuerpo, su cabeza caía en dirección de un chico de primero que apenas podía respirar y su nariz sangraba. Snape había entrado al aula y se hallaba entre la profesa y Hermione.

-Están haciendo un excelente trabajo pero los requieren en otro lugar- dijo el profesor tomándose el brazo izquierdo, ninguno de los tres dudo siquiera un segundo y desaparecieron por la puerta, esperó unos minutos entre los sollozos de los niños hasta que les llamó- Entren!

McGonagall y Pomfrey entraron enseguida y atendieron a los chicos. Snape se quedó al lado de Hermione que se había desmayado, tomó su mano y la acarició.

-Severus no debes permitir que usen el Cruciatus, es demasiado dolor para los niños.

-Lo lamento, Minerva… Pero no hay otra manera de esquivar los deseos del señor tenebroso- dijo con amargura y tomó a Hermione en brazos- Me haré cargo de ella.

Hermione escuchaba voces pero no podía diferenciar de que hablaban, sus parpados pesaban demasiado y su cuerpo dolía.

- _Eres un gran protector, en serio, tan sólo mira lo bien que esta Granger!_

- _Cállate de una vez, Draco_ \- dijo otra voz- _No me importará tu gripe y te mandaré a limpiar calderos a las mazmorras._

Hermione logró abrir sus ojos, ya no había luz pero las velas estaban encendidas. Malfoy estaba sentado en el borde de su cama y su padrino parado a su lado, ambos la miraron esperando a que hablara.

-Duele demasiado?

-Es como si te pisara un Hipogrifo cien veces- susurró y el chico sonrió.

-Se lo que se siente.

-El tema se ha salido de las manos- dijo Snape- Los Carrow creen que con más dolor, Voldemort estará contento con ambos, fueron salvados gracias a que él los convocó hoy.

-Para qué?

-No lo sé, Draco- el chico bufó- No irán a cenar, mañana es sábado y habrá toque de queda después del almuerzo, intentaré alguna norma para evitar que los Carrow ataquen a las alumnos por este fin de semana… Draco déjame con la señorita Granger un momento a solas- este se levantó aburrido y abandonó la habitación- Mañana es tu cumpleaños.

-Lo sé, debería haberme ido hace días pero entre las clases y Draco enfermo…

-Espero que te vayas con él cuanto antes, en cuanto Voldemort lo sepa, vendrá por ti- Snape se acercó a su mesa de luz y dejo una pequeña bolsa de tela- El traslador que Dumbledore te dejó, dijo que lo pedirías a tiempo, pero dadas las condiciones.

-Muchas gracias, profesor…- dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos- Por todo lo que ha hecho y hace por nosotros.

-Es mi deber como director… y padrino- le dio una pequeña caricia en uno de sus bucles- Heredaste el cabello de tu madre.

Draco entró en ese momento con una taza de té para Hermione, el profesor se despidió de ambos dejándolos solos, Hermione tomó la taza que el rubio le tendía con las manos temblorosas, se sentían muy pesadas todavía.

-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado.

-Lo sé perfectamente, Malfoy- dijo cansada- Sabes algo de los demás?

-Pomfrey vino a verme hace un rato, dijo que estarían en cama hasta mañana eso te incluye.

-Espero que Neville haga uso de la sala, no se puede vivir de esta manera- los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas- Ver a esos niños retorcerse, sentir lo mismo que ellos, Goyle golpeándolos.

Draco pudo ver como el cuerpo de Hermione empezaba a sufrir espasmos a causa del llanto, no la había visto así de mal nunca, no supo que lo hizo moverse, un impulso lo llevó a acomodar a la castaña en su regazo y rodearla con sus brazos.

-Vamos a poder salir de esta, sólo roguemos que se cumpla la profecía y Potter mate a ese imbécil.

Hermione lloró en el pecho del chico, por sus compañeros, su pesada herencia y todo lo que faltaba venir, era mucho y no podía dejarlo a un lado. Se sintió bien al tener los brazos del chico meciéndola, siguió así hasta que se durmió y sus sollozos habían parado, levantó la vista del pecho de Draco y lo vio dormir profundamente, todavía con su nariz roja.

No dudo en levantarse, tapó un poco al chico y tomó su bolso de cuentas, no le quedaba mucho tiempo, debía irse en cuanto antes, despertaría a Draco y después de desayunar se irían de Hogwarts. Le llevó una hora tener todo listo, esperaba que Draco no notara la ausencia de cosas y empezará a preguntar, su gato hizo aparición y se acostó cerca de Draco, ella no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo pero del otro lado, lejos de su compañero, se durmió mirando las espesas pestañas del rubio, nunca había visto algo tan bonito.

Cuando despertó, era tarde, ya estaba comenzando el desayuno y ni siquiera estaba cambiada.

-Malfoy! Despiértate!

-Qué sucede?- susurró el muchacho abrazando su almohada, Hermione le arrojó un cojín- Hey, ya estoy despierto!

-Escúchame! Bajaremos al comedor, desayunaras tranquilamente y subirás a la torre en cuarenta y cinco minutos.

-Qué diantres sucede?- el rubio la tomó del brazo al verla caminar por toda la habitación.

-Hazme caso, te lo contaré más tarde, lo prometo.

-Tendrá que ser más pronto- la chica frunció el ceño- Anoche noté que mi última opción de multijugos la hice mal y me quedaran unos sorbos en otra, quedarán menos de media hora transformado en Millicent.

-Entonces esto será más rápido!- lo echó de su habitación, procedió a dejar todo ordenado y cambiarse de ropa, se puso la túnica y bajo al comedor.

Draco había salido más rápido que ella y eso fue bueno, aunque tendría menos tiempo para saludar a sus amigos. Cuando estaba doblando para el comedor, sintió un tirón de su brazo, Neville y Ginny la escondían detrás de una estatua, ni pudo decir algo cuando la menor de los Weasley le tendió el diario El Profeta.

 ** _HERMIONE KASSIA ROSIER, LA DESCENDIENTE DESAPARECIDA DE LOS FAMOSOS MORTIFAGOS ESTA VIVA!_**

-Mierda, se enteraron muy rápido- susurró.

-Los Carrow no están pero varios Slytherin salieron corriendo en dirección a la biblioteca, unos Ravenclaw les gritaron que te vieron esta mañana allí- dijo Neville.

-Me están protegiendo- Hermione sonrió- Pero los mortífagos me siguen.

-Es hora de que te vayas ya!

-Venía a despedirme, nos iremos más rápido de lo inesperado- ambos chicos la abrazaron- Déjenle mis saludos a los demás y corran a la sala de menesteres en cuanto puedan.

-Claro, Herms.

-Iré a decirle a Millicent/Draco que vaya a la torre- le asintió a Ginny y se volvió corriendo al pasillo con el diario en sus manos.

Tenía el corazón en la garganta, rogaba que Draco fuera rápido y viniera en cuanto Ginny le dijera. No debían permanecer mucho en el castillo. Iba subiendo las escaleras cuando les vio, y ella en particular la asesinó con la mirada.

-La rata Gryffindor se ve atrapada, a donde ibas, Granger?- dijo Parkinson apuntándole con su varita- O mejor te digo _Kassia_?

Hermione sacó su varita y conjugo una neblina a su alrededor par distraerlos, corrió sobre sus pasos rogando que el rubio tomará ese camino.

Lo encontró doblando una esquina y sin dudarlo lo tomó del brazo, arrastrándolo con ella.

-Granger, qué sucede?!

Un slytherin de quinto que iba con Parkinson les lanzó una maldición que chocó contra una columna.

-Pensé que esos crucios habían servido para elegir bien tu partido, Millicent!- grito Goyle lanzando un hechizo que Draco evito perfectamente con un Protego.

-Granger si te entregas será mucho más fácil para ti!

-En tus sueños Parkinson!- gritó la chica lanzando un mocomurcielago que le dio a Goyle, miró a Draco quien ya estaba recuperando sus facciones- Carajo…

-Qué?

-Eres tú!- lo tomó más fuerte de la mano y avanzó con su corrida hasta llegar a una de las puertas de salida a un pequeño jardín, lanzó un hechizo de piso resbaloso y rebusco la pequeña bolsa en su bolsillo, Crockhancks maulló apareciendo por un ventanal- Eres realmente muy inteligente, Crock.

-Vas a decirme que carajo sucede?! Estoy harto de tanto misterio!

-Cierra la boca, Malfoy!-dijo sacando la bolsita y abriéndola, tomó a su gato en brazos.

-Draco? Eres tú?

Ambos miraron a la chica a sus espaldas, tenía toda una baba impregnada en su túnica y cabello, también había bajado su varita, su cuerpo temblaba.

-Hola Pansy- logró decir el chico antes de sentir el tirón del ombligo típico de la aparición.

La chica morena cayó de rodillas en el césped, su compañero estaba vivo, Draco había sido Millicent todo el tiempo, había visto como la poción multijugos dejaba de surgir efecto y su mano aferrada a Hermione Granger.

Hermione Kassia Rosier.

La chica que se le había ordenado buscar, estuvo siempre ante sus ojos, el que fue su mejor amigo toda su vida también y no lo pudo notar, era tan estúpida. Iba a pagarlo muy caro, se le había escapado su única oportunidad de salvarle la vida a quienes más quería en el mundo.

-Tienes tiempo- se susurró.

Se alejó dejando a Goyle y Wilkerson luchando con la baba, caminó por el bosque prohibido hasta llegar al punto de aparición. Debía salvarles la vida a ellos, aunque le cueste la suya.


	13. Capítulo 13

**_Todo pertenece a JKR, sólo tomo sus personajes para jugar un rato._**

-Qué es este lugar?

La castaña lo ignoró y avanzó a la puerta, reconocía esa casa, el aroma al mar en el aire y el viento silbar. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la playa, la arena que se perdía en el mar, con olas tranquilas. El traslador preparado por la profesora la trajo a la casa de verano de su abuela, seguramente sus padres le habían enseñado el lugar en algún momento. Dejó a Crocks en un sillón donde se acomodó para dormir.

-Granger, dónde estamos?

-En la casa de mi abuela, mi padre la heredó cuando ella falleció, pero como nos quedaba muy lejos de casa, decidió dejarla para vacacionar, aunque vinimos sólo una vez desde su muerte... Estamos al sur de Francia.

-No me dirás por qué estoy yo aquí?

 _Narcisa tendría que estar aquí._

-No me compete a mi decírtelo.

-Entonces me explicarás porque carajo todos hablaban de ti en el comedor? Y por qué corríamos? Además de por qué Pansy estaba tan obsesionada con atraparte? Tanto me perdí por estar enfermo?

-Hablaré contigo en un momento, busca una de las habitaciones de arriba y acomódate- evitó sus ojos grises- Iré a chequear las protecciones.

Cuando finalizó con la tarea fue a sentarse en la arena, nunca había pasado un tan mal cumpleaños.

Ahora todo el mundo sabía quien era, Hermione Kassia Rosier, hija de mortifagos, dueña de una gran fortuna y tratados de los que dependían las filas de Voldemort.

Sacó el diario de esa mañana, su nombre real y dos fotografías aparecían en primera plana.

 ** _"HERMIONE KASSIA ROSIER, LA DESCENDIENTE DESAPARECIDA DE LOS FAMOSOS MORTIFAGOS ESTA VIVA"_**

Adjuntadas estaba la foto de sus padres biológicos y una suya en su quinto año en Hogwarts, el largo informe detallaba el pasado de los Rosier, como su madre la había entregado a muggles, la desaparición de ellos ahora, además de que ya saben quien y seguidores la buscarían.

No habían tardado en dar con ella, maldita Parkinson.

Encendió las luces en la cocina, tendría que enseñarle a Malfoy el uso de la electricidad, la nevera estaba enchufada además de abastecida hasta el tope, Minerva se habría pasado por aquí hace poco, además de hechizar todo para que se mantenga comestible.

Tomó su bolso y subió a las habitaciones, Malfoy había elegido la que estaba enfrente de la suya, en su puerta estaba un pequeño cartel echo por ella misma a la edad de nueve años.

-Interesante dibujo de un gato, en serio deberías dedicarte al arte, Granger- dijo el rubio con sarcasmo entrando a su habitación, donde ella estaba sacando ropa de su bolsito y guardándola en el armario.

-Tenía nueve años, Malfoy...- sacó de su bolso una mochila que se la extendió a él- Estaba preparada para esto, no me grites por meterme en tu habitación mientras estabas durmiendo y haber hurtado lo que creía necesario.

-Haré una excepción porque creo que me estas salvando el trasero- abrió la mochila y hurgo con su dedo- Ahora me dirás que sucede?

Hermione tomó otro montón de ropa y comenzó a colgarla en los percheros.

-Recuerdas a la familia Rosier?

-Sí, la poderosa familia mágica, los Malfoy mantuvimos negocios con ellos durante décadas- lo vio acomodarse en su sillón junto a la ventana, donde leía de pequeña.

-También sabes que fueron los primeros mortifagos- este asintió- Y que tuvieron un descendiente que desapareció.

-Sí, la heredera Rosier, durante años se habló que fue escondida con unos traidores a la sangre y que a los once años sería enviada a Hogwarts, nada de eso ocurrió, no apareció ni en las otras escuelas mágicas... También se dijo que su propia tía la sacrificó para evitar un destino oscuro.

Draco se giró a la chica confundido, todavía le dolía la cabeza por el viaje en traslador y el malestar de sus días enfermo no disminuía.

-Qué tiene que ver los Rosier con que hayas tenido que desaparecer de Hogwarts? Pansy te quería entregar al lord por ser la mejor amiga de Potter, es más que obvio.

-La hija Rosier esta viva, fue a Hogwarts todo este tiempo y ella no lo supo hasta hace casi tres meses, hoy se reveló su nombre ya que la ley mágica no la protege al cumplir la mayoría de edad- le extendió el diario que él lo tomo con curiosidad.

Leyó la nota en silencio hasta que levantó la vista a ella, la examinó profundamente.

-Es mentira.

-Soy hija de los Rosier, dudé de ello durante unos días hasta que recibí un baúl, la única forma de abrirlo era con la sangre de la familia, y pude hacerlo, abrí la cámara de los secretos porque soy heredera de Slytherin- la castaña se recostó en la cama- Voldemort esta buscándome porque su ejercito depende de las decisiones que yo tome en el futuro.

-Qué significa eso?

-Como Rosier soy encargada de los negocios de la familia, tratados hechos con las familias más poderosas del mundo mágico y que son mortifagos, juraron y firmaron lealtad al partido que los Rosier pertenecieran, soy la última de la familia y eso cambia todo, si rompen el trato todas sus riquezas me pertenecen...

-Y yo soy el nieto de Dumbledore, no caeré en tus bromas, Granger- se levantó del sofá y caminó fuera de la habitación- Dime la verdad sino quieres que me largue de aquí.

El rubio no se tragaba para nada la historia que la Gryffindor le contaba, había estado enfermo al punto de la inconsciencia pero tratarlo de idiota inventando que era la heredera Rosier y una sangre pura, GRANGER UNA SANGRE PURA.

-No estoy bromeando, Malfoy! Soy la heredera, Pansy me quería atrapar y entregar a Voldemort!

-Seguramente eres otra Hermione, no esa Hermione Kassia, El Profeta se habrá equivocado como suele hacer.

-Mis propios padres me mentirían? La profesora McGonagall? Hay hechos que comprueban que yo soy ella.

-Sigue hablando Granger, cuando empieces a decirme lo que realmente sucede, te escucharé- le dio una palmadita en la mejilla- Iré a mi cuarto mientras tu te matas creyéndote Hermione Rosier.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, toda la situación la superaba, no tener a los chicos, una guerra en puerta, Hogwarts a poco tiempo de estar bajo el control total de Voldemort y que la única persona que tenía ahora, ni siquiera le creía. Escuchó a su gato maullar en la puerta, lo dejó pasar y se acurruco con él en la cama.

-Es el peor cumpleaños que tuve en mi vida.

 _-Es el peor cumpleaños que tuve en mi vida._

Draco abrió los ojos al escuchar a la gryffindor, también había escuchado sus sollozos pero estaba enfadado con ella por mentirle como para levantarse e ir a decirle alguna bobada, enfadarla y distraerla. No había recordado que era ESA fecha, los anteriores años había visto como los gryffindors le festejaban el cumpleaños a la cabeza de arbusto, él la había envidiado mucho porque todo ese festejo era real, porque verdaderamente la querían. El rubio siempre había deseado sentirse así de querido, en su familia no estaban acostumbrados a los festejos de cumpleaños con postres, juegos y llenarte de regalos, eran simples reuniones con las personas más importantes del mundo mágico que conocía su padre y los mortifagos.

Bufó al releer el titulo del diario en su mano, era imposible, todos esos años y nadie había podido notarlo?

Pero si tenía razón? Granger había estado extraña desde el día que la vio en verano en Hogwarts, todo el misterio que rondaba entre ella, Dumbledore y Snape le parecía extraño, aún más que su padrino este metido allí. Potter no estaba enterado de su paradero menos Weasley y la orden la protegía, HABÍA VISTO A LA CHICA ABRIR LA CÁMARA DE LOS SECRETOS, tal vez era verdad. En su cabeza no cabía la idea de Granger sangre pura, la había despreciado tantos años, utilizando su sangre sucia para hacerla sentir mal.

Pero eso ya no importaba, hace más de dos meses todo le había dejado de importar, ahora sólo estaba furioso por todo lo que se le había ocultado, y todo lo que faltaría. Sin dudarlo se levantó y fue a la habitación de la chica, la encontró ya levantada y con los ojos rojos.

-Estoy siendo amigable por una puta vez en la vida, voy a creerte pero espero que no se me oculte nada más y a la menor decisión quiero ser parte- se acercó a la chica y esta asintió- Hay algo más que deba saber?

-Sí pero no me corresponde decírtelo.

-Entonces quien me lo dirá de las cientos de personas que hay en esta casa?- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Tu madre dijo que nos vería después de mi cumpleaños.

-Mi madre?- el rubio frunció el ceño mirando los ojos miel de la chica, tenía bonitos ojos, Draco concéntrate!

-Ella me pidió no decir nada, perdón.

Draco inspiró profundo, estaba siendo más tolerante que en toda su vida y no quería cagarla, no con ella quien era el único humano en un kilómetro a la redonda.

-Entonces esperaremos a mi madre- Hermione asintió y vio al chico ir a la puerta, le habló sin girarse- No se hacer un pastel, hazlo tú y te cantaré el jodido feliz cumpleaños, no tolero verte llorando.

Tal como le dijo el chico, hizo un pastel, no muy grande, suficiente que al dividirlo quede un trozo para cada uno, le puso un baño de chocolate y colocó unas velas blancas que encontró por ahí. Estaba por llamar al rubio cuando lo vio bajar con Crockhancks en brazos, dejó al gato en la mesa, que se fue a colocar al regazo de su dueña.

-Sabes, en la habitación encontré esto- Malfoy alzó su mano en la que tenía una cámara polaroid- Me podrías explicar?

-Cámara fotográfica, también le decimos polaroid- señaló Hermione y rodeó la mesa para explicarle- Este marcador es cuantas fotos quedan para sacar, aquí es donde pones tu ojo para fijar donde quieres fotografiar y al enfocar aprietas este otro botón y a los segundos sale la fotografía.

-Interesante- dijo mirando el aparato, hizo como la chica le dijo y enfoco al gato de Granger con las patas apoyadas en la mesa, el flash salió y Crockhanks gruñó en respuesta.

La fotografía salió y Draco la tomó, estaba completamente en negro.

-Esta rota.

-No, claro que no- Hermione la tomó de su mano y la observó agitar el papel, como secándolo, hasta que algo comenzó a aparecer- Es una buena toma.

Le paso la foto y si lo era, resaltaba en un buen color el pelaje del gato y era lo que más se notaba en la imagen, lástima que no tenía movimiento como en las fotografías mágicas.

-Bueno, a tu pastel, Granger!

-No es necesario que cantes, sólo espera a que pida mis deseos- dijo la chica volviendo a su silla y con Crocks.

-Cierras los ojos o no se cumplirán- Hermione alzó los ojos al rubio y lo notó sonreír, le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Draco aprovechó el momento en que la castaña cerraba los ojos y le sacó una foto, así también cuando sopló las velas.

-No es el cumpleaños organizado por Gryffindor pero no te puedes quejar.

-Es un cumpleaños con un mandón slytherin, no me puedo quejar- la chica le echo importancia con una mano- Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

-Junio y no creo que lleguemos vivos a tanto.

Hermione giro los ojos ante el chico tan pesimista, sin cortar el pastel, encendió las velas y pasó el plato hacía él.

-Si tu lo dices...Tuviste un cumpleaños este año?

-No, fue el día del juicio de mi padre- dijo restándole importancia- No he tenido velas en años…

Hermione tomó la cámara y capturó el momento en que Draco pedía sus deseos, parecía triste, pero al darse cuenta que la chica lo fotografiaba sonrió y apagó las velas de un suave soplido.

Comieron el pastel en silencio, Draco no admitió lo sabroso que estaba pero la castaña pudo notarlo ya que él lo comió con rapidez, sin su típica finura.

-Qué haremos a partir de ahora?

-No lo sé, Malfoy- Hermione apoyó su rostro en su mano- Esperar a recibir noticias y a tu madre.

-Ni aunque te obligue me dirás que tiene que ver mi madre en todo esto?- ella negó con una sonrisa- Quedaré en banca rota por los tratados si no me uno al lado de la luz?

-Tranquilo que no tocare ni un knut de tu cámara en Gringgots, además tu no tomas las decisiones.

-Mi madre verdad? Fantástico.

-De que lado estas, Malfoy? Ya es hora de que lo sepas.

-Ten por seguro que no del lado oscuro.

-Es más que suficiente- Hermione se levantó tomando los utensilios sucios- Te puedo enseñar a usar los electrodomésticos, quieres?

-Electrodomésticos?

-Claro que no tomaste Estudios Muggles.

Draco era la persona menos paciente en el mundo, se levantaba temprano y observaba la puerta esperando que su madre pasase por ella, así estaba hasta que Hermione le pedía ayuda con alguna poción que llevaba acabo en el ático y allí lo sacaba de la cocina donde permanecía prácticamente todo el tiempo. El clima no había ayudado tampoco y estaban encerrados a causa de las tormentas, el mar había crecido y estaba muy revuelto.

Ese miércoles el día había amanecido soleado, algo que Hermione no veía desde Hogwarts, hasta la temperatura estaba alta. El televisor en la sala lo confirmaba, no entendió nada de lo que el pronosticador dijo pero pudo leer unos veintidós grados para la ciudad donde se estaban escondiendo.

Hermione preparó un desayuno basado en frutas, trataba de incentivar a el rubio para que se cocine, ya que se negaba a los desayunos nutritivos de ella y ya se había hartado de hacer un segundo desayuno para el malcriado Malfoy.

-No volverás a hacerme el desayuno verdad?- lo vio bajar abotonándose la camisa negra.

-Si quieres huevos y salchichas tendrás que hacerlo tú- Hermione le dejó un cuenco de frutas y él preparó el té.

-Ni aunque te prepare el té más rico de toda Inglaterra me harás unos huevos?- él le extendió la taza pero negándose a soltarla.

-Lo siento, debes aprender a valerte por ti mismo, la cocina no muerde.

-Sólo quema y hace ampollas- gruñó soltando la taza y sentándose frente a ese cuenco de frutas y semillas- Harás que pierda peso.

-Más todavía? No lo creo.

Cuando acabaron y el slytherin se fue a la sala a ver una película, obviamente entendía el francés y lo hablaba perfectamente, Hermione tomó un pergamino, pluma mágica y salió de la casa. Dejó los zapatos en los escalones de la entrada trasera, caminó por la arena hasta estar alejada de la mirada chusma de Draco y se sentó a escribir sobre sus rodillas.

 ** _Estoy lejos de Hogwarts, a salvo, les contaré cuando vuelvan, ustedes? Los quiero, tengan cuidado._**

Dobló el pergamino y apoyando su varita dijo unas palabras en Latín, era la única manera que funcionara el hechizo, esperaba que Harry lo recordará. Miró el mar por un rato, estaba despejado de gaviotas, sólo se escuchaba el chocar de las olas, era bastante relajante. Sintió el pergamino calentarse y supo que ya tenía una respuesta, la abrió con emoción.

 ** _Estamos cerca de obtener uno, en un país alejado, días difíciles pero sentimos que lo conseguiremos, te queremos, cuídate también._**

Quiso guardarse el trozo de pergamino pero era peligroso, lo cortó en partes y conjuró un Incendio, vio como se fue consumiendo hasta ser sólo cenizas frías.

Se acercó a el agua dejando que las olas golpeen hasta sus rodillas, estaba helada pero en cierto punto dejabas de sentirla.

- _Granger! Qué estas haciendo?_ \- se giró a el rubio que la miraba descalzo desde la orilla, se venía gracioso con sus pantalones negros formales y la camisa.

-Sólo disfruto de la buena temperatura…

-No te has salido del Fidelio?- Draco se arremango sus pantalones hasta las rodillas y camino hasta ella.

-No, McGonagall lo extendió hasta un kilómetro dentro el mar por lo que sé, dejó una nota en mi cuarto.

-No hubo nota para mí, me siento decepcionado- comenzó a arrojar piedritas lejos haciendo que rebotaran.

-Tú no estabas en los planes- le confesó- Yo te traje por mi cuenta.

-Así que estoy aquí por lástima- el chico chasqueo la lengua, no le estaba gustando esto.

-No, estas aquí porque no quiero que ellos te atrapen- se giró a él- No puedo explicarlo, eres un imbécil, pero te he tomado cariño.

Draco no dijo nada, ni siquiera la miró. Con su confesión se sentía extraño como lo estaba desde que despertó luego de la cámara de los secretos, no quería admitir que sentía lo mismo, si él hubiera sabido desde hace tiempo que ella era Kassia, estarían aquí desde hace meses, como habían sido tan estúpidos de permitirle estar en Hogwarts! Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se vio venir el empujón que le propinó la chica, se levantó rápidamente, estaba mojado de arriba a abajo, miró con rabia a la chica, ella le devolvió la mirada.

-Por qué hiciste eso Granger? Esta ropa cuesta más que todo tu dinero en Gringgots!

-Te he confesado que te aprecio y me ignoras!- le tiró agua con la mano pero él se cubrió- Y sabes qué? Tengo más dinero que tú!

\- Las pagarás, Rosier!- dijo con burla y levanto a la chica sin que le costará, la puso sobre su hombro y fue metiéndose más en el mar, cuando llegó a una parte más profunda y Granger comenzó a chillar la arrojó como a un saco.

-Estas loco!? Y si no sabía nadar?- dijo al salir a la superficie, la camiseta amarilla se le había pegado como una segunda piel y el cabello igual.

-No te iba a dejar morir ahora que sirves de algo para el mundo mágico, dientes de castor- iba a tomarlo como insulto pero Draco le sonrió incluso con sus ojos, algo que nunca había visto.

Siguieron arrojándose agua y saltando olas, hace mucho Hermione no reía de esa manera y nunca había visto hacerlo a él, era una risa ronca y que mostraba todos sus dientes, que sus padres le harían un altar ante tan blancura y perfección.

Cuando se distrajo saltando una ola, Hermione se lanzó contra él para tratar de hundirlo pero le fue imposible, el rubio la tomó de la cintura y dejándola a la altura de su rostro. No esperaba estar tan cerca, podía sentir su aliento, menta y jugo de frutas que ella había hecho en la mañana.

-No le digas a nadie- le susurró mirándola a los ojos y aferrando sus brazos entorno a la chica- Pero también creo que empiezo a tenerte cariño.

Ninguno supo quien fue el que avanzó primero, hasta habían cerrado los ojos al mismo tiempo. Unieron sus labios en un beso tranquilo, simples caricias sin lenguas entrometidas, Hermione se aferraba a la nuca de él sin poder apartarse de esos labios. Ambos hallaron paz en esa unión, algo que habían buscado durante meses, se sentía bien, todos esos pensamientos y sentimientos extraños estaban más que claros en ese momento.

Hermione se apartó bruscamente, soltando un gemido, su brazo derecho temblaba y ella lo tomaba con su otra mano.

-Qué sucede?

-Me quema! Esta ardiendo!- Draco la sacó del agua y tomando las varitas de ambos que estaban donde había visto a la chica sentada, los secó a ambos y le pidió el brazo a Hermione, saco el encantamiento- Las vendas están mojadas, será la sal del mar.

-No arde de esa manera!- chilló la chica- Carajo!

Draco quitó las vendas, esperando encontrarse esa herida a medio cicatrizar y sangrando, pero no era así, sólo estaba cerrada y apenas podían leerse las letras, tocó el relieve que quedaba y Hermione suspiro, quedándose quieta.

-Qué paso? Ya paró?

-No me duele más- pasó el dedo sobre la cicatriz y miró al rubio- Se ha curado.

-Y como diantres se ha curado? Magia?

 _Magia Blanca._

Esas palabras cruzaron por la mente de Hermione, creándole un picor en las manos, eso no sonaba bien.

-Iré a darme una ducha- apenas lo miro de vuelta y entro corriendo a la casa.

Bajo la lluvia de la ducha rememoró una charla que había tenido con Harry hace unos años cuando le preguntó por su cicatriz.

 _-Así que el sacrificio de tu madre te salvo del maleficio de Ya quien tu sabes?_ _-El amor de mi madre por mí me salvó, es magia blanca, la más poderosa, capaz de derrotar cualquier magia oscura- el chico se tocó su cicatriz- Dumbledore dice que debe ser una magia blanca muy poderosa para poder salvarse de una maldición._ _-Entonces el amor te salva de cualquier maldición oscura?_ _-Eso creo, Herms._

Amor? Entonces Draco la amaba? Eso era descabellado apenas se estaban soportando, aunque se tenían un aprecio extraño y se habían besado recién. Pero su herida había empezado a cerrar hace tiempo, por primera vez cuando ocurrió lo de la cámara, Draco la había cuidado, después de que la taza choco con su brazo, Draco la había llevado a volar en escoba. Y ahora esa mañana en el mar, donde le dijo que le tenía cariño y le había respondido el beso. Había sido todo un proceso su curación, así como que él la quiera.

Había besado a Draco Malfoy! Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, no podía hacer esto ahora, no quería más cosas en las que pensar.

Cuatro días sin verse, cada uno vivía encerrado en sus habitaciones y tenían horarios diferentes para comer, el único momento que se podía decir de contacto era cuando Crockhancks pasaba de una habitación a la otra, el ruido de las puertas cerrarse daba a entender que dejaban salir al gato, quien era el único alegre en la casa ya que comía seis veces en el día y tenía caricias de sobra.

Draco no entendía como habían terminado besándose, hasta él le dijo que le tenía cariño! Nunca había tenido una debilidad de esa forma, él nunca confesaba sus sentimientos, ni siquiera los tenía por las chicas, sólo eran féminas con las que satisfacía sus necesidades.

Todavía seguía confundido acerca de como ella había huido en cuanto su brazo se había curado, qué clase de magia era aquella? De estar en Hogwarts, llenaría de preguntas a su padrino, después de su querido padre, Severus era un gran conocedor de las artes oscuras.

Un portazo lo saco de sus pensamientos mañaneros.

Había subido de desayunar hace una hora, Granger ya lo había echo y eso significaba que hasta dentro de tres horas no bajaba. Sí, tenía memorizado la rutina de su compañera.

Los pasos bajando en la escalera, lo alertaron, no eran lentos como siempre, algo sucedía. Tomó su varita y sin calzarse, corrió al piso de abajo, la puerta estaba abierta.

 _-Lamento haber tardado tantos días, hubo otra misión…_ _\- Estas bien? Estuve muy preocupada al no verte llegar._

La castaña venía tomada del brazo con su madre, se congeló en la puerta ante la visión de ambas mujeres, nunca hubiera imaginado algo como aquello.

-Draco?

Narcisa soltó a Hermione suavemente para ir al reencuentro con su hijo, el rubio le respondió el abrazo hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de ella, todo ese tiempo había temido no volverla a ver.

-Te estuve esperando por días, madre…

-Lo lamento, fueron semanas difíciles…- acarició la mejilla de su hijo, que sonrió como nunca le había visto- Estas bien?- él asintió.

-Cuánto has viajado?

-Un día a pie, no pude aparecerme a dos pueblos de aquí, creo que es gracias a McGonagall…

Hermione al escuchar a la mujer la tomó del brazo y le ordenó descansar, en cualquier momento Narcisa caería del cansancio. La instaló en la habitación principal que contaba con un baño propio.

-Esta todo bien con Draco, querida?- le preguntó la mujer antes que la castaña dejará la habitación.

-No tienes que preocuparte, de nuestras típicas discusiones…- Hermione se encogió de hombros- Le contarás…?

-Lo haré, esta noche después de cenar, estarás allí?

-Sí lo quieres así, Narcisa…

-Entonces nos veremos en la cena, necesito dormir, en serio- ambas rieron- Te ayudo a cocinar? No se mucho pero puedo aprender rápido.

-Hoy descansa, ya mañana veremos- Hermione le sonrió y cerro la puerta antes que la mujer hablará otra vez.

Draco vio bajar a Hermione, una parte de él quería esquivarla, pero su mal humor, gracias a todos esos días que lo ignoraba y verla tan amistada con su madre, con secretitos en el piso de arriba, deseaba alguien a quien molestar, y ella hoy estaba lamentablemente de suerte.

-Pero que ha pasado en esa cabeza, Granger? Las lechuzas volvieron a hacer un nido allí, me parece.

-Y tú volviendo a ser un idiota? Creí que la etapa de Draco Imbécil Malfoy ya estaba superada- se paró frente a ella impidiendo que siguiera a la cocina- Apártate.

-No lo haré, Rosier.

-Cómo me dijiste?- la irá chispeo en los ojos de ella, Draco sonrió, la tenía donde quería.

-Te llamé por tu apellido, Kassia Rosier- endulzó su voz al pronunciar el nombre y ella lo odio más- Realmente ahora comprendo porque eres tan buena bruja, era simplemente tu sangre, tan o más, pura que la mía… Qué se siente ser tan común como los demás y no la alabada hija de muggles que todos admiraban?

Hermione entendió por donde iba aquello, le quería cobrar todos esos días sólo, si supiera que la había pasado tan de mal humor como él. Sonrió con malicia, tenía armas fuertes para sacar pero no se rebajaría a su nivel.

-Se lo que intentas, pero no te conviene enfadarme- se acercó más a él y le miró a los ojos- Hace días llegué a la conclusión de como se curó mi brazo, realmente no quieres hablar de magia blanca.

Magia Blanca? Draco frunció el ceño, qué tenía que ver ese tipo de magia con su brazo?

 _El amor es la magia blanca más poderosa, capaz de borrar cualquier maldición, pero Draco, no creas en boberías que dicen los magos chiflados como Dumbledore._

Recordaba esa lección privada que le había dado su padrino en cuarto año sobre maldiciones y como tratar de revertirlas, pero eso no era posible, él no la amaba. Tal vez si le gustaba, quería protegerla de todos esos mortifagos que seguro la estaban buscando, le gustaba pasar tiempo a su lado, pero amarla?

-No sé de que me hablas, Granger- dijo evitando su mirada, tratando de tomar las escaleras pero ella fue más rápida y le tomo del brazo.

-Eres un cobarde.

-Y tú una astuta serpiente, tan Slytherin como tus padres- se soltó y subió las escaleras.

Hermione había preparado un estofado para la cena, de suerte no la había quemado, seguía de mal humor a causa de la actitud imbécil del rubio, es que ni la presencia de su madre lo alegraba?

-Eso huele genial, no Draco?- dijo Narcisa entrando al comedor con su hijo detrás.

-Sí, huele bien- respondió a regadientes, se sentó en su silla de siempre, en frente a la castaña. Comió en silencio mientras ambas mujeres hablaban de lo hermosa que era la zona donde estaba la casa, el rubio ya no soportaba aquello, estaban evitando hablar de lo importante frente a él.

-Pueden acabar con esto?- dijo molesto soltando su tenedor en el plato.

-Discúlpate, Draco.

-No lo haré- su madre lo miró mal- Estoy esperando respuestas desde junio y siguen atrasándolo, qué es tan grave como para ocultármelo?

-Soy parte de la Orden del Fénix- Narcisa miró a su hijo- Parte activa de la Orden.

Draco realmente ni se sorprendió de aquello, realmente se esperaba algo peor, como alguna profecía que dictara un final mortal para su madre y Granger, lo hacían parecer tan horrible.

-Eso me hubiera enfadado hace meses, qué más hay detrás?

-Yo entregué a tu padre y Bella- Draco palideció ante aquello- Era la única manera de alejarte de Voldemort y que no te unieras a sus filas.

-Otra vez interponiéndote en mis decisiones, eres mi madre, pero esa era mi elección, ya soy un hombre que puede tomar sus decisiones!

-Decisiones equivocadas, iba a ser el mayor error en tu vida, Draco!

-Iba a ser mi problema no el tuyo- se levantó de la silla- Terminas siendo como él, manipulando la vida de todos a tu antojo, la influencia de tu esposo no se te quita ni con su muerte.

-Malfoy!- Hermione chilló al ver como esas palabras lastimaban a Narcisa quien se quedó en silencio- De acuerdo si quieres tomar tus decisiones…

Hermione tomó su varita y abrió la puerta, el viento de la noche le revolvió el cabello.

-Puedo dejarte salir en este mismo momento, sólo dilo… Eres libre de irte, con Voldemort con quien sea, pero no lastimes a quien te salvó de las garras de un maníaco, de convertirte en un ser malévolo- Draco se quedo congelado al lado de la mesa- Tu madre arriesgo y sigue arriesgando su vida para que tú imbécil estés protegido, no seas un mal agradecido.

El rubio iba a contestarle cuando comenzaron a escucharse voces.

 _-Hermione! Ayúdanos! Hermione!_

La castaña reconocía esa voz dulce, pertenecía a su amiga ravenclaw.

-Luna!?- gritó a la oscura noche, no lograba localizarla y no sabía si era una trampa.

- _Por favor ayúdanos!_

-Granger no vayas, es una trampa- el rubio la había tomado del brazo.

-Ya veré si lo es- se soltó bruscamente y corrió a por el camino hasta la cerca donde arrancaba el Fidelio- Luna?

- _Estoy aquí, ábrenos, estamos heridos…_ \- su voz se escuchaba como si estuviera encerrada era el efecto de la protección, se habían acercado y pudo verlos, estaba Zabini con Parkinson inconsciente en sus brazos y Luna cargaba con un Nott moribundo.

-Vas a dejar pasar a toda una panda de slytherin que te jodieron toda la escuela? Pueden tener a Lunática bajo un Imperius.

-No eres el indicado para hablar, Malfoy- el rubio no le contestó- Donde nos conocimos?- Narcisa y Draco la miraron confundida.

- _En la biblioteca, yo estaba de cacería y atrape uno de mis insectos en tu libro de Aritmancia, me dijiste gracias por quitarlo de allí, a pesar de que no lo habías visto._

Hermione abrió la pequeña puerta para que entrarán, Narcisa ayudó a entrar a Nott junto a Luna y Zabini preguntó por la habitación más cercana, Hermione le señalo una ventana desde afuera y este apuró el paso.

La castaña comenzó a volver a poner protecciones, bajo la mirada del rubio.

-Puedo desactivarlas un momento más, si quieres.

-No es necesario- le respondió- Yo quería…

-No debes disculparte conmigo- ella lo penetró con sus ojos miel- Valora lo que ella hizo por ti, piénsalo bien… Iré a ayudar a los demás.

-Yo hablaré con Zabini, hace meses no sabía de él.

-No estaba en las filas de…?

-No, lo último que supe fue que huiría con Nott al norte, peleamos esa noche porque me reusé a irme con ellos y seguir la causa.

-Al menos ahora estas haciendo lo correcto.

-No se lo que hago, Granger… Desde hace tiempo no sé en que me convertí- ese ataque de sinceridad lo sorprendió a si mismo, Hermione le dio una pequeña sonrisa y le señaló para que entrarán en la casa.

-Ya descubrirás quien eres, ahora vamos a hablar con los demás.

Debían descubrir que pasó con aquel grupo de serpientes y Luna, más que hacía allí la mortifaga, Pansy Parkinson.

 ** _Pasó mucho tiempo, lo sé. Pueden matarme, hagan lo que quieran, pero dejen un review :v Nos leemos ¿pronto?_**


End file.
